


The Sky Bound Student of Class 3-E

by ImJustIndecisive



Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustIndecisive/pseuds/ImJustIndecisive
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Mafia Boss, gets the chance of a lifetime to skip paperwork for a year. The price? Becoming a student again to watch over the being who destroyed half of the moon.Tsuna must blend in as a Class-E student. At first it seemed easy, but he didn't know that his classmates were just as bad as his crazy guardians. Will he be able to survive the year with his new friends without being caught red handed as the Vongola Boss?Probably not, but that doesn't mean he won't try. After all, who would want to suffer the wrath of an angry tutor from hell?Tsuna will be around 17 to 18 in this fanfiction while the students will be 14 to 15(Since they'd technically be Freshmen if they were in America). I don't know how old Reborn is so... Imagine what you'd like.P.S. - This is based off of the manga series. There will be a few times that I take parts from the anime, but for the most part it will mostly be from manga.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sweltering day in Italy. The perfect day to be outside with his guardians at the beach, but sadly Tsuna had paperwork to do. Paperwork that was the effect of two guardians, who will go unnamed, fighting once again. Tsuna looked up from his desk as Reborn walked into Tsuna's office, "Dame-Tsuna."

"Yes Reborn?" Tsuna replied tiredly. He hadn't slept a full nights sleep on a bed for what seemed to be weeks. 

"Your going to be going on a year long mission." Reborn told him, "The reward for completing it is a year without paperwork." He added before Tsuna had the chance to reject. 

"Hiiiee! That long?!" Tsuna yelled in disbelief, "And for real? No paperwork?" He asked Reborn right after.

"Bosses don't scream like girls Dame-Tsuna." Reborn told him calmly, aiming Leon at him. 

Tsuna stiffened up, "Sorry Reborn, but why so long?" He scratched his neck nervously. 

Tsuna didn't know whether or not to like where this was going. No paperwork for a year is a once in his lifetime chance, but also it would be a year long. Wouldn't Reborn just let the paperwork pile up and have him resume with a bigger pile of paperwork to deal with? His guardians could deal with the paperwork, but there was a giant chance that the paperwork would multiply instead. 

Reborn smirked, "I found out from a friend of mine that the creature who blew up the moon is in Japan... teaching junior high students to kill him." 

Tsuna flipped at the news, "What!" He screeched. Why would an all powerful monster want to be a teacher?"

"Don't interrupt me." Reborn frowned. His student still hasn't learned basic manners yet. I guess he will just have to tor- Ahem... tutor him some more later.

"Sorry Reborn." Tsuna sweetly apologized to him. 

Reborn nodded, "You will enroll as a student there and monitor the kids' progress and take down the being yourself, if necessary." He informed Tsuna. 

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition told him that this mission would be very important to him, but would come with a great cost. "Ok." He agreed. Not like Reborn would let him say no either way.

"But, you will not be in any contact with your guardians or any members of the familiga during that time." Reborn added. He knew fully well that Tsuna wouldn't like this small technicality in the mission. 

"Why not?" Tsuna frowned, though it came off as more of a pout.

"The creature or Ministry of Defense could easily tell who you are with famous mafia persons hanging around you." Reborn told Tsuna. 

Tsuna deflated at this, "Can I say goodbye?" He asked hopefully. 

Reborn stared at his student's hopeful eyes. He almost relented as it was near impossible to resist Tsuna's puppy eyes, "No. Your guardians will not know of your whereabouts."

"Will I at least be able to see you?" Tsuna asked Reborn. Tsuna could handle not having his guardians around him, but not having Reborn around like always would be torture for him. Ever since he became boss, Reborn had been within a radius of a few miles at all times unless he had a mission. Even then he rushed back to get back to his Tsuna. 

"Whenever I can," Reborn reassured Tsuna, "But I'll be in charge while your gone so I won't be able to visit too often... Also the plane leaves in ten minutes."

"Hiiiee! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Tsuna screamed as he panicked to gather his clothing and the bare essentials. Reborn was left in the room alone, smiling at his boyfriend's cute reaction. Tsuna forgot that they own the plane, they controlled when it was going to take off.

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Dame-Tsuna," He felt someone shaking him, "Wake-up."

"Hmmm...?" Tsuna stirred to see he had fallen asleep on Reborn's lap. If this was like the first time he woke up like this his face would of been bright red and he would of been a stuttering mess, however he often falls asleep on Reborn now so he had gotten used to it. He yawned as he got up slowly, letting Reborn stand up from his seat before clinging onto him like a koala. 

"We've arrived to Japan, Tokyo." Reborn told Tsuna, ignoring the fact that Tsuna was starting to fall asleep again. Reborn carried Tsuna and his luggage towards an expensive looking car.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked Reborn half-asleep, snuggling into him more. 

"I bought a house, under my name, for you to live in during your stay here." Reborn explained. No one knew Reborn's name except those he allowed to know and some higher up clients, hitmen, or assassins. 

"But won't that cause suspicion?" Tsuna asked. "If anyone checked who owned the house then looked at my name their would be some questions."

"Your undercover name will be Sinclair Tsunayoshi." Reborn informed Tsuna.

Tsuna let go of his hold on Reborn out of surprise. He fell onto his butt, his face had blown up into a bright pink blush. "B-But-" Tsuna stuttered, staring up at Reborn with wide eyes. While he got used to a lot of Reborn's antics, he still couldn't handle most of Reborn's flirting.

"Your going to get my last name sooner or later so you should get used to it." Reborn told Tsuna smugly. Reborn opened up the back car door, putting the luggage in the car. "Now, get in." He told Tsuna as he got in the driver's seat.

Tsuna grumbled, getting off from the ground with a tint of pink still on his face. He walked over to the passenger seat and got in with a weak pout.

~~~Timeskip~~~

"The house is normal." Tsuna noted as he looked at the normal sized and looking house. 

"It is. How observative of you Tsuna." Reborn mocked Tsuna. 

"It's just, I thought you would of gone all out again and bought a mansion like last time..." Tsuna sweat dropped at the memory. Reborn and Tsuna were on a week long mission. Tsuna wanted to rent a hotel, but Reborn preferred to have privacy (and pamper Tsuna) so he bought a mansion for their short stay. 

"Your going to be in E-class. Students would be suspicious if you lived in a mansion with your parents descriptions being middle-class citizens." Reborn explained. To be honest, Reborn had developed a habit of spoiling Tsuna rotten.

"I guess you're right." Tsuna sighed.

"Dame-student. I'm always right." Reborn replied.

~~~Timeskip~~~

After getting into the house, Tsuna decorated and cleaned the house with a bit of help from Reborn. Once everything was laid out perfectly in the house, Tsuna made the two of them dinner, three if you count Leon. 

Tsuna clung onto Reborn, "Do you really have to go?" He asked sadly.

"Yes..." Reborn replied, just as reluctant as Tsuna to leave.

"At least stay the night? Help me unpack?" Tsuna made up the excuse of having more to unpack just to have Reborn stay a little longer. 

"You'll owe me." Reborn smirked. 

"How would you like me to pay you back?" Tsuna asked, though he knew exactly what Reborn had in mind.

"I have an idea..." Reborn said as he lead Tsuna to the bedroom.

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Good bye, Mi Amore..." Reborn whispered to his sleeping lover. Putting his hand up to his hat, he allowed his his companion to climb onto his hand. "Leon, I want you to stay with Tsuna. Watch over him for me until I get back." He asked the chameleon, letting Leon climb into Tsuna's untamed hair.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Tsuna woke up to find his lover gone. He had left in the night without a goodbye, but he did leave him with a sore body. It was a chore getting up in the morning. He even had to get up early to enroll into the school which Reborn fortunately told him about during the plane ride.

Once Tsuna changed into the male's school uniform(Reborn bought an extra girl's uniform for him), he hurried towards the school building. He only got lost twice before finding it. But only after arriving did he realize that he didn't know where the Board Chairman's office was.

As Tsuna looked around he ran into a taller student. "Hello there. You seem new, I don't believe I've seen you around." They greeted kindly. Tsuna's HI warned him about the kindness being mostly fake.

"Hai, My name is Sa- Sinclair Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stuttered, "I'm a new transfer student. Would you happen to know where the Board Chairman's office is?" He asked, not looking the boy in the eye.

"Of course, he is my father after all." The boy replied with hidden malice in the word father.

"Really?" Tsuna asked, finally looking up to see the boy. He had calculating purple eyes with strawberry blonde hair and about 7 inches taller than Tsuna.

"Hai, My name is Asano Gakushu and I'd be happy to help a new student." Gakushu told Tsuna, visibly relaxing in Tsuna's presence.

"Thanks!" Tsuna smiled warmly at Gakushu, who's mouth tilted up the tiniest bit. 

"What class will you be transferring to?" He asked, going back to being serious and professional.

"I believe E-class, but not because of my grades." Tsuna told him truthfully.

"Oh?" Gakushu replied intrigued by Tsuna's answer.

"I'm extremely clumsy. My school had enough so they sent me here." Tsuna gave him a half-lie. 

"Due to being clumsy?" Gakushu asked confused.

"I'm not joking! I can even trip on air-" Tsuna tried to explain, but ended up tripping on air during his explanation. He fell down onto his face. He stayed there without moving for a second before hearing a chuckle coming from above him. 

"You weren't joking!" Gakushu smiled as he held his hand out to Tsuna. Tsuna grinned, this was his true self. The two chatted until they made it to the Chairman's office door. "Well, here we are, my father's office. Don't let him get to you. It was nice meeting you, Tsuna." Gakushu waved to Tsuna as he walked away.

Tsuna smiled as he knocked on the front door. He made a new friend today, easy peasy. Maybe the Chairman would be nice like his son? 

"Come in!" Tsuna opened the door to walk into a dark office with a suffocating presence that Tsuna barely felt. 'Definitely not like his son!' "Welcome. You must be Sinclair Tsunayoshi...?" The Chairman greeted, a bit more kindly than he usually would to any normal student. 'Maybe,' The Chairman thought, 'It was because he reminds me of Rikuto Ikeda.'

"Hai, that would be me." Tsuna replied with a straight face. The air around the Chairman made Tsuna subconsciously switch to 'Boss Mode'. 

"I'm sure that you know what happens to those who end up in E-class?" The Chairman asked with a deprecating grin.

"Hai." Tsuna nodded in confirmation.

"There is a bit more information about E-class you have yet to be informed about." The Chairman informed Tsuna.

"Ehh? Really? What is it?" Tsuna switched back to his normal Dame-mask. He remembered that he was supposed to act like an idiot when he felt a presence nearing the front door.

The door opened, "I will take it from here." A man with black spikey hair walked in. He reminded Tsuna of Reborn, they both were serious and didn't smile much. Well, it looked like the man didn't smile much, Tsuna was just guessing. And they both had black, spikey hair and wore a suit.

"Ahhh, Karasuma, nice of you to join us." The Chairman greeted. Tsuna didn't miss the fact that the Chairman, who seemed intrigued by this, noticed the 180 of his personality. (I mean, who wouldn't?)

"What's going on?" Tsuna acted confused, visibly shaking his head to look between the two grown men. 

"Well, you see..." Karasuma walked over to Tsuna with a file. He handed it to Tsuna, who stared at it for a second before opening it to read it.

"..." Tsuna read through it with a blank face.

"Your teacher will be the being who blew up the moon." Karasuma told him, pointing at the octopus's picture.

"Hiiiieee! Your telling me a monster is teaching E-class?!" Tsuna finally reacted. Even if Reborn had briefed him on the mission he still couldn't believe it.

"Yes. It is up to you and your classmates to defeat and kill him by March." Karasuma told him as he ignored Tsuna's girly shriek.

"O-ok..." Tsuna nodded timidly, "So where is the classroom? I know it's off of campus." He added.

"I will be leading you there." Karasuma told him. He turned and walked towards the door, holding it open he said, "Follow me."

"Ok!" Tsuna walked over to him with a smile before turning to the Chairman and waving a small goodbye. 

The Chairman could only grin in response. Sinclair Tsunayoshi, a Class-E student had become friends with his son and even smiled and waved at him. Either the new transfer student was incredibly bold or idiotic. 

~~~Timeskip~~~

'This kid is the definition of a Class-E student!' Karasuma thought as they made their way up the small mountain. Tsuna had fit perfectly back into his clumsiness and Dame-mask. Tsuna braced himself to trip over another rock up ahead and into a unconveniently placed pit of snakes. 

Luckily, Karasuma learned to be wary of Tsuna's clumsiness and caught him before he fell in. 'This is the 27th time! He almost fell down the mountain 3 times and he did once at the beginning.' Karasuma sweat dropped.

Once making it to the top, Karasuma sighed in relief. He would no longer have to save Tsuna from himself. He continued to lead Tsuna into the building and outside of the classroom door. "Hello! You must be the new transfer student!" The creature appeared in front of Tsuna unexpectedly.

Tsuna's HI warned him beforehand so his reaction time slowed more than it would if he had really been surprised, "Hiiieee! Scary Monster!" Tsuna cried out, hugging onto the closest thing, or rather person, to him. Karasuma's eye twitched in annoyance. He never asked for such a stressful day, but here he was with a problematic student clinging onto him.

"Hey! I'm no monster! I'm your teacher!" The creature cried. He ignored his own instinct telling him that Tsuna was faking fear and ignorance.

"Oh, Sorry." Tsuna immediately apologized, slipping off of Karasuma, "My name's Tsunayoshi Sinclair." He bowed respectfully. Karasuma immediately cursed himself for not looking up information on the new transfer student like he did every other student. He knew that the name Sinclair belonged to a very dangerous hitman, someone he had met personally and got to know just a little. 

"You may call me Koro~sensei." Koro~sensei told Tsuna, now crying in happiness that he had a nice and respectful student.

"Your name's a pun?" Tsuna asked. He never would've thought that a highly dangerous creature's name would be a pun.

"Your classmates came up with it." Koro~sensei's face became yellow with green stripes, "Class is about to start. How about you stay right here until I call you in." He then walked, or rather slithered, through the classroom door and greeted the class.

"Tsunayoshi Sinclair..." Tsuna turned around to meet Karasuma's scrutinizing glare, "Is Sinclair really your last name?" Tsuna noted how on guard Karasuma was at the moment.

"Why do you ask?" Tsuna asked back, not changing his facade in the slightest. He still had a chance of not being found out.

"My half-brother's last name is Sinclair and I don't believe he ever would have children or adopt." Karasuma told Tsuna. Tsuna's face visibly paled when his HI told him that Karasuma wasn't lying.

"What's his first name?" Tsuna asked carefully. 

"...Renato... but he usually goes as Reborn." Karasuma told Tsuna with a bit of reluctance.

"Oh?" Tsuna's face darkened, "Well, I guess I'll need to have a talk with Reborn later..." Tsuna said out loud. He was a bit angry at Reborn for hiding this bit of information from him. Tsuna understood that Reborn was a secretive person, but Reborn knew everything about Tsuna. Yet he still hadn't told Tsuna about his own brother.

"So you do know him." Karasuma said.

"Yes, but I'm not his kid. Rather an old student of his that he grew close to." Tsuna told Karasuma, careful to not spill anymore information so close to the creature and students.

"Then why-" Karasuma tried to question farther, but was cut off by Koro~sensei before he could finish.

"You may come in now~" Koro~sensei called.

"That's my queue..." Tsuna smiled cutely at Karasuma before opening the door and walking in. 

Tsuna scanned the classroom. It was rundown, but so was the rest of the campus. The students all looked very unique, though one stood out to him. A boy with blue hair in twin pigtails, his HI told him that that boy was not a threat but extremely dangerous as an enemy. 

Tsuna decided to observe the classroom more during their lessons and introduce himself. "Hi! My name is Tsunayoshi Sinclair. Please take care of me!" He bowed to the class. Looking up he saw the curious gazes of his classmates on him. 

"Any questions class?" Koro~sensei asked the class, sensing that the student's had questions too. The students all raised their hands except a select few. "If you ask him a question please introduce yourself too!" Koro~sensei added.

Tsuna looked around the room, he spotted a sweet looking girl near the window in pointed to her. "I'm Kaede Kayano. How did you get bumped to E-class?" She asked with a smile. Tsuna's HI told him that she was lying, though he knew that it wasn't his business so he wouldn't question her. 

Tsuna, instead, smiled back with a sheepish smile, "I'm extremely clumsy. I accidentally tripped and depantsed the principle at my old school..." He lied easily thanks to Reborn's torture sessions. 

(Reborn isn't around to hear him so he can get away with calling it that. Even if Reborn can't read minds, he always knew when Tsuna would refer to his 'tutor' sessions as torture.)

Tsuna looked through the classroom again before pointing at a pretty student. "My name is Yukiko Kanzaki. Where did you transfer from?" She asked.

"Namimori High school." Tsuna gave a half-lie. He didn't go to school anymore since he moved to Italy and Reborn was teaching him everything he needed to know, but the last school he went to was Namimori.

Tsuna decide that he should pick a boy next or it would look like he was favoring the girls. He pointed to a male with short hair, "I'm Taiga Okajima. Are you single?" He asked unashamedly. 

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna's face turned red, "Y-you don't ask things like that!" To Okajima's defense he thought Tsuna was a girl wearing the boy's uniform. Even Nagisa believed Tsuna to be a boyish looking girl.

"Sinclair is right. That was a highly inappropriate question." Koro~sensei scolded Okajima.

"You can just call me Tsuna, Koro~sensei." Tsuna told Koro~sensei with a small blush, but not from Okajima's question but rather because Koro~sensei called him Sinclair. 

"Of course, Tsuna. Now your seat will be next to Terasaka." Koro~sensei pointed to a delinquent looking fellow in the back of the class. (Tsuna will be in between Terasaka and Karma)

"Ok!" Tsuna smiled as he made his way over to his seat. He got just about halfway there before getting distracted by the bluenette writing in a small notepad. He ended up tripping on his feet and falling next to a boy with brown hair in dreadlocks. 

"Hey, You okay?" The boy helped Tsuna up. 

Tsuna smiled and nodded, "Hai, Thank you..."

"Oh, My name is Taisei Yoshida." He told Tsuna while he smiled back.

Tsuna then continued to walked to his desk, ignoring the stares of everyone in the classroom. After settling into his seat, Koro~sensei proceeded to start his daily lessons. Tsuna listened at first, but soon tuned-out to observe his classmates. Soon lunch time came and Tsuna pulled out his homemade lunch. 

Just as he was about to bite into his delicious lunch, the blue haired boy walked over to him, "Hi, My name's Nagisa Shiota. Would you like to eat lunch with us Tsuna?" He asked, pointing behind him to Kayano and two other classmates with her.

Tsuna looked at his lunch weighing the options. Looking back up at Nagisa, Tsuna replied, "Sure! I would love to!" 

"Great! We usually eat over here." Nagisa lead him outdoors to a shaded tree. The three classmates waved over Tsuna and Nagisa. 

During the lunch, Tsuna was introduced to Sugino and Okuda and reintroduced to Kayano. The four of them chatted away happily. Tsuna fit in perfectly into the group. 

"It's nice to have another girl in the group!" Kayano said happily in the middle of a conversation they were having. 

Tsuna sweat dropped, "A-ano.... I'm a boy." He told them. He knew he had a body that most girls were jealous with(despite a certain flatness), but he didn't know it was this bad. Maybe it became worse when he decided to grow it out, though it was a fairly recent decision made a day or two before Reborn informed him about the mission. Tsuna doubted that his hair had grown much in that time period.

They froze in shock for a few moments, quickly yelling, "What?!" Once they got over their initial shock.

"Looks like Nagisa isn't the only one now!" Sugino laughed the awkwardness away. Tsuna was reminded of Takeshi, Sugino was probably a rain and both looked somewhat similar too. The only thing left was to have a strong love for baseball.

"How didn't I notice... I'm so sorry!" Nagisa apologized profusely, ashamed at himself for not recognizing another victim of feminine looks.

"Guys, It's fine." Tsuna waved them off, "I have been told before that I looked like a girl..."

"So your not offended by it?" Okuda asked timidly. 

"Nope!... Someone close to me often makes me dress like one." Tsuna told them, remembering all the times he was forced to wear skirts and dresses for Reborn's entertainment. "He tried to get me to wear the girl's school uniform here, but it was too late to return the boy's uniform I ordered beforehand."

Tsuna sweat dropped at their surprised faces. He soon went back to eating his lunch, only commenting and adding to the group's conversation. Tsuna soon began to observe his classmates when he noticed Nagisa pull out a notepad. "Uhh... Whatcha writing in Nagisa?" Tsuna asked, "I saw you writing in it earlier too."

"Oh! These are just notes. I take these on everyone in this classroom." Nagisa told him while showing Tsuna notes Nagisa made on him.

"Can I see them?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure!" Nagisa handed the notepad to Tsuna. Tsuna saw a detailed drawing of himself and a few notes jotted down onto the paper. It read:

Sinclair Tsunayoshi:

1\. Clumsy. (Can even trip over air)

2\. Looks like a girl.

"Hmmm... You don't have much, but that's to be expected since I've only just arrived to Class-E." Tsuna said, handing Nagisa back his notepad.

"I also have notes on koro~sensei if your interested." Nagisa offered Tsuna.

"No thanks. I'm not interested in killing our teacher." Tsuna told the group, "I would prefer not to kill unless absolutely necessary." With that Nagisa wrote another note down. 

Sinclair Tsunayoshi:

3\. Against killing Koro~sensei

"You really like adding to that notepad of yours..." Tsuna mused, smiling at Nagisa's dedication. 

"I can't help it. It's become a habit after I started making notes of Koro~sensei." Nagisa smiled back sheepishly. 

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Tsunayoshi, Please follow me." Karasuma asked Tsuna after class had ended and Koro~sensei left to visit some faraway country.

"Ok." Tsuna replied, following Karasuma after saying goodbye to his new friends. Karasuma lead him into the teacher's lounge and then promptly shut the door after Tsuna walked in.

"Who are you? You must tell me now. I need to know if I need to notify the Ministry of Defense about mafia intervention." Karasuma asked Tsuna. 

"I'm not allowed to say, but I can get permission real quick." Tsuna told Karasuma truthfully. If he told Karasuma without permission from Reborn then he would gain more torture sessions and he really didn't want that to happen.

Karasuma sighed and said reluctantly, "...Go ahead." 

Tsuna pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar numbers. He put the phone on speaker so that Karasuma could hear.

'Hello Dame-Tsuna.' Reborn greeted.

'Hi Reborn! So I, uh, got found out by someone from the Ministry of Defence...' Tsuna told Reborn nervously.

'Took you longer than I thought.' Reborn replied bluntly.

'It's the first day! Do you really have so little faith in me?' Tsuna cried out.

Karasuma cleared his throat to gain Tsuna's attention, "Excuse me, but I would really like some answers."

There was a brief silence over the phone, 'Tadaomi? Is that really you?'

"Hai, Now answer my question. Who is Tsunayoshi and why does he have your last name?" Karasuma demanded. Tsuna flinched, no one ever demanded anything from Reborn without a price.

'He's my fiance.' Reborn told Karasuma with a slight undertone of 'Keep your hands off him or Else.' in his voice. Tsuna's face grew red at Reborn's exaggeration of their relationship status.

"What?" Karasuma asked in disbelief. 

'You heard me.' Reborn replied.

"He's under aged!" Karasuma yelled into the phone with indignation.

'So?' Reborn dismissed Karasuma's words.

"Just--" 

'You better take care of him or else. See you soon Tsuna~' Reborn chirped through the phone before hanging up.

"......"

"I'm so sorry for Reborn's behavior!" Tsuna broke the silence.

"Did he threaten you into this?" Karasuma asked, ignoring Tsuna's apology.

"No..." Tsuna's eyes darkened at Karasuma's conviction. When Karasuma saw this he noticed he crossed a line that shouldn't be crossed. Luckily for him, Tsuna understood that Karasuma didn't mean any harm from it and instead asked, "....So, Does this make us brothers-in-Law?"

"I guess so..." Karasuma replied.

"In that case, would you like to come to my house for dinner?" Tsuna invited. Since Karasuma was related to Reborn, he was going to be sure to be on his goodside. 

"I couldn't-" Karasuma declined. He still had much paperwork to do.

"Please! It would be nice to get to know you...." Tsuna begged him using his last resort, Puppy dog eyes. 

Karasuma sighed, "...Fine." He replied, allowing Tsuna to drag him to his house for dinner.


	2. Baseball Time

It was early morning when Tsuna ran into Nagisa and Sugino on their way to class. They indulged Tsuna in their plan to assassinate Koro~sensei. Tsuna wished them good luck before trying to head to class, but the two of them dragged him with them despite his protests.

"So why am I here again?" Tsuna asked as they watched Koro~sensei from behind a few trees and bushes.

"We know that you aren't interested in the money, and it always helps to have an extra set of hands." Sugino told him. In truth, they just both wanted to spend time with Tsuna and get to know him better.

"..." Tsuna, turned to face Koro~sensei, just nodded to show he heard. Tsuna's recent thoughts had made him more quiet than usual. He didn't like how his prediction of the assassination attempt would turn out. He knew that Sugino had been kicked off the school's team and failing now would cause a blow to his self esteem. Those two things combined could lead to another accident that might not be able to be stopped, unlike the first.

Sugino was about to say something but quickly shut his mouth when Koro~sensei started talking.

"The american newspapers are full of articles about the moon's destruction as well..." Koro~sensei complained to himself almost spilling his tropical drink, "I wish they'd put up something more interesting on their front page."

"Every morning before homeroom, he kicks back and relaxes behind the school building with an American Newspaper and a fresh drink he picked up in Hawaii at mach 20. It's just like you told me." Sugino said out loud to the both of them, "Thanks, Nagisa." He said, turning to Nagisa with a smile.

"Sure." Nagisa smiled back, "Good luck, Sugino!"

"Oh Yeah!" Sugino whisper-yelled excitedly, "That cool 10 billion is mine!" He pulled out a baseball with Anti-Koro~sensei BB's embedded into it. Sugino then threw it with as much power as possible.

Tsuna smiled, Sugino was definitely a miniclone of Takeshi. He wondered if Sugino would act the same as Takeshi once Koro~sensei came back with a baseball mitt from the supplies shed. Yes, Tsuna could keep up with Koro~sensei's movements, but he refused to show it by slowing his reaction time.

"Good morning... Nagisa, Sugino, Tsuna." They heard Koro~sensei from behind them, "Come now... You should always reply when someone greets you..." They turned in surprise to see Koro~sensei with a baseball mitt with the Anti-Koro~sensei baseball in it.

"Huh?! Wha-?!" Sugino yelled in shock. Tsuna gave his signature shriek of surprise as well.

"Good morning Koro~sensei." Nagisa said, sweat dropping at Koro~sensei.

"I like your idea of covering the ball in Anti-"Me" BB's. But unlike an air gun it doesn't make a sound when thrown, but I had some time before the ball reached me and since I can't touch those BB's without hurting myself I went over to the storage room to get a baseball glove..." Koro~sensei explained to the trio. 

His face changed to have green stripes as he tossed the ball in his tentacles, "I really do hope you manage to kill me before graduation." Tsuna held in an amused grin and instead pulled out a watch. He then proceeded to tap Koro~sensei on the shoulder to show him the time. "Thanks Tsuna! Time for homeroom! Okay!" Koro~sensei said, making his way towards the school building.

"Damnit." Sugino cursed once Koro~sensei had left, "Well, so much for my fastball... Big shock there I guess." Tsuna patted his back comfortingly, Sugino looked behind himself to see Tsuna smiling at him. He felt better with Tsuna's quiet reassurance.

"It was a good throw..." Nagisa told Sugino trying to help too. Sugino only sighed, looking at his hand sorrowfully. Tsuna, having flashbacks to when Takeshi became distressed about baseball, subconsciously started to cling onto Sugino's arm. The latter didn't really mind when Tsuna did and found it comforting.

Nagisa sweat dropped before leading the group to the classroom. He watched from the corner of his eye as Tsuna's grip tightened on Sugino everytime Sugino happened to make any sign of increased sadness. Nagisa mentally noted to see if this was something he could note down on Tsuna's page of his notepad.

Once they made it to class, Tsuna released Sugino reluctantly, but still embarrassedly since he never realized he had been clinging to Mini-Takeshi. Tsuna hoped that no one had noticed, and soon found himself looking for a distraction from his embarrassment while waiting for class to start. 

"Hey, Nagisa!" Tsuna heard Kayano greet, "I heard Sugino blew it when he tried to assassinate Koro~sensei this morning!" Tsuna deflated, this wasn't the distraction he was looking for, but no one else was close enough to hear from his seat. They were all grouped together away from Terasaka.

"Uh-huh. He's been depressed since." Nagisa confirmed, taking a concerned glace behind him at Sugino.

"Don't know why..." Kayano told Nagisa, "It's not like anyone else could have done it any better." 

Before Nagisa could say anything more, Koro~sensei walked in to start that day's class.

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Report!" Karasuma demanded as he walked into the classroom during lunch, "Have you figured out a way to kill him yet?"

"It's impossible Mr. Karasuma." Isogai told him.

Koki joined in, "He's too fast. You know what he's doing today after school? He's going to drop by New York city to catch a baseball game. How are we supposed to kill a guy who can fly at mach 20?!" 

"I have faith that you'll succeed where the armies of the world cannot. After all, he always returns every weekday to teach you..." Karasuma told them, "If you don't do something about him soon he will destroy the earth after your graduation! You saw what he did to the moon and that's just a lifeless hunk of rock! He's too dangerous to be left alive! And this classroom is the only place in the world where we can kill him." 

"A-ano. What if I don't want to kill him?" Tsuna asked Karasuma as he neglected to bring it up during their dinner chat because he wanted to separate their relationship from Karasuma's work.

Karasuma sighed, "Tsuna, I don't mind you not wanting to kill him, but only because of your predicament."

Tsuna sighed in relief, "Oh! Before I forget, would you like to come over for dinner again tomorrow?" After he asked this the whole class froze. 

"I would love to, but next time maybe invite me in private." Karasuma replied, glancing at the classroom full of shocked kids before walking out. He would never deny such amazing food, no matter how unprofessional it was.

"How did you get Mr. Karasuma to come to your house for dinner?!" Kurahashi yelled in jealousy. 

Tsuna giggled nervously in response, "I know his brother..." He told the class as vaguely as possible. He didn't need to tell them his real identity or mission yet.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Tsuna walked into a secluded area after class to ask Reborn a favor. "Hello Reborn~" Tsuna greeted. 

' _What do you want?_ ' Reborn asked bluntly, knowing that Tsuna always started a conversation like that if he wanted something.

"I was wondering if you could make a baseball bat like Takeshi's and a few baseballs but both made entirely with Anti-Koro~sensei BB's?" Tsuna asked. 

Reborn already knew who this gift was for. Every night Tsuna would call him and tell him about his classmates, though he never liked Tsuna calling the creature 'Sensei'. That was his title and Tsuna wasn't supposed to call anyone else that.

' _On one condition._ ' Reborn said, ' _You can't call that creature "sensei"._ '

Tsuna sighed, "Ok, deal. When will I be able to get it?"

' _I'm visiting tomorrow tonight, so I'll give it to you then._ ' Reborn told Tsuna before hanging up.

"Hiiieee! Tadaomi is coming over tomorrow tonight!" Tsuna panicked. 

Tsuna paced the building's hallway to clear his head when he overheard Sugino chatting with Korosenai, Tsuna's new nickname for Koro~sensei, outside. 

"Are you on the baseball team?" Korosenai asked Sugino. 

"I used to be." Sugino replied wistfully.

"Used to be?" Korosenai repeated. 

"If you end up in class E you don't get to do sports or any extracurricular activities anymore." Sugino explained, "Since we're here because of our bad grades we're supposed to focus   
on studying."

"You probably think that's unfair." Korosenai said.

Sugino looked away, "Whatever. I don't care anymore. You saw me pitch yesterday. My pitches suck. They're too slow. "Junk pitches" Other teams couldn't miss 'em so I got scratched from the starting lineup. Figures. I suck at baseball... I suck at school... And here I am in Class E!"

"Sugino." Korosenai gained back his attention, "Let me give you some advice..."

Tsuna leaned farther to hear what Korosenai would say next, but a certain blueberry came running through the hallway causing Tsuna to miss part of the conversation. 

"I have to turn in this assignment to Koro~sensei before class!" Nagisa said out loud.

Tsuna turned away from the window, "He's talking to Sugino outside." He told Nagisa, pointing out the window. 

"I hope he isn't picking on Sugino because of his assassination attempt this morning..." Nagisa old Tsuna before looking outside himself. "Oh No! It's worse than I thought!" He yelled and ran outside. Tsuna looked out the window curiously only to snort in amusement and soon follow Nagisa. 

"What are you doing to him!? What happened to "Not harming the students"?!" Nagia yelled at Koro~sensei, who was holding Sugino up in the air with his tentacles. 

"Sugino." Koro~sensei said, promptly ignoring Nagisa, "Your pitching form. You modeled it after Arita, didn't you? The pitcher who went to majors in New York..."

"Glurgh!" Sugino made a surprised sound since one of Koro~sensei's tentacles was in his mouth.

"My tentacles know all and see all, metaphorically speaking." Koro~sensei explained to Sugino as he put him back down. "The muscles in your shoulder aren't as defined as his. Even if you copied him exactly, you'd never be able to throw a fastball like he does."

Sugino's face darkened behind his bangs. Tsuna went back to clinging on to Sugino's arm almost immediately. 

"H-How can you be so sure about that?" Nagisa defended Sugino.

"I checked him out yesterday." Koro~sensei explained, "My tentacles know all and see all. And look..." Koro~sensei pulled out a paper with Arita's signature. It read:

Knock it off, Tentacles! \-- Arita

  
"After that you asked him for his autograph?! And he signed one for you!" Nagisa and Sugino yelled in shock

"Great..." Sugino sighed, "I knew it. I've got nothing."

"I wouldn't say that. The flexibility of your elbow and wrist is remarkable. If you learn how to use that to your advantage, eventually you'll be better then Arita!" Koro~sensei explained, moving around Sugino's wrists as an example. "Trust me.... My tentacles don't lie. There isn't just one way to have talent. You just need to find a method that suits your skill set."

"My elbow and wrist... Are better than his... My... "Talent"..." Sugino said to himself messing with his wrists. Tsuna smiled as he watched Korosenai walk away from them.

"Koro~sensei!" Nagisa yelled as he ran after Koro~sensei. 

~~~Timeskip~~~

After class, for the next couple days, Nagisa and Tsuna gave up an hour of their time to help Sugino practice. 

"Whoa!" Nagisa shouted as Sugino's ball curved just before he caught it. "That was amazing Sugino! It looked like the ball disappeared!" Tsuna ran after the stray ball as they talked, he would have to leave soon or he wouldn't have enough time to prepare dinner. 

'Hmm, what should he make for dinner? Reborn's favorite food was Vongole Fettuccine(don't quote me on that, I just looked it up on the wiki page).' Once picking up the ball, Tsuna jogged back to the duo. 

"Heh..." He heard Sugino laugh, "I'm working on a breaking ball that makes full use of my elbow and wrist. This and a change-up make for a good arsenal. It's still impossibly slow for Koro~sensei though... Nagisa... I refuse to give up on baseball and assassination." 

"Yeah." Nagisa smiled, Tsuna did the same and tossed the ball back to Sugino.

Tsuna tugged at Sugino's sleeve to gain his attention. Once Sugino turned to him, Tsuna pointed out Korosenai through a window grading papers.

Sugino smiled at Tsuna, "Koro~sensei!" He called out, running towards the open window. "I want to kill you, so could you please come outside and play catch?" 

"Ha ha ha!" Koro~sensei laughed, green stripes appearing on his face, "You don't give up, do you?" He asked Sugino, who smile back happily. 

Tsuna grinned at the scene before him. He would have to leave in 5 minutes, but he decided to stay a little longer.

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna shrieked as he rechecked the time after what seemed to be only a few minutes. "Sorry guys, but I need to leave or I'll be late to start dinner." 

The others grinned, "It's fine Tsuna. We understand." Nagisa told him.

"Would you like me to fly you there?" Korosenai asked politely.

Tsuna was about to say 'yes', but he remembered Reborn's distaste for Korosenai. If Reborn happened to arrive early, which was something he would probably do, something bad would be bound the happen.

"No thanks, Korosenai! I can run home!" Tsuna told him before waving goodbye and jogging away. Tsuna ignored Korosenai's questions and whines about his new nickname. He would explain later, but right now he really didn't want to be late to prepare dinner.


	3. Dinner Time

Tsuna made it to his neighborhood on time at the cost of barely being able to stand from over exertion. Tsuna walked on the sidewalk the rest of the way to his house. Once in view, Tsuna saw a familiar car, from when they first drove here from the airport, in the driveway. Seemingly gaining a new found energy, Tsuna ran into the house at first sight of it. 

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, walking through the front door, "Your early!" 

"Indeed I am. Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied, leaning against the left wall leading to the kitchen. Tsuna ran and hugged him tightly. Reborn smirked at this before hugging Tsuna back. 

"Umm..." Tsuna started, pulling away from Reborn and twiddling his thumbs nervously. "So you hung up before I could tell you this but..." He trailed off. Tsuna really didn't like what his next words might lead to.

"What?" Reborn's eyes narrowed. 

Tsuna gulped at Reborn's glare, "Tadaomi is coming over for dinner!" He blurted out.

Reborn, feeling jealous(not that he would say it out loud), pulled out a real gun and pointed it at Tsuna, "Hey! You can't shoot me! Your the one who hung up on me before I could tell you!" Reborn knew that he was the one at fault, but would he admit it? Heck no. 

"Does he know I'm here?" Reborn asked monotonously without his face betraying any emotion. Yet Tsuna could still feel the murderous aura leaking out of him. 

Tsuna knew how easily Reborn got jealous of others hanging around Tsuna. The body count was almost always increasing by the week, and it wasn't like Tsuna was oblivious to it either. It's just that since Tsuna kinda liked this side of Reborn and found it endearing so he allowed it to happen, but Reborn killing his brother was something Tsuna wouldn't allow him to do.

"I warned him before class today." Tsuna explained, "He was already gone from the campus when you called yesterday." He spoke truthfully. 

As soon as he got done with the call with Reborn, he searched for Karasuma, but couldn't find him anywhere. He then decided to inform Karasuma the next day, aka this morning. Karasuma's reaction when Tsuna told him was unexpected since Tsuna never thought he'd hear Karasuma shout in surprise, it was loud enough that he sounded like a girl, just a bit. 

"Tch." Reborn put the gun back into his suit, "I guess I'll allow him to come for dinner." Reborn told Tsuna, acting as if Tsuna had to get his permission to invite Tadaomi over in the first place.

"You don't have a say!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn with a tick-mark growing on his forehead. He didn't like when Reborn would act like he controlled every action of his or when he would claim-

"My house, my rules, my wife." Reborn told Tsuna with a cocky smirk. 

(For this fanfiction, I see their relationship being like Tsuna not wanting to admit he likes Reborn's dominance over him, aka everything Reborn has been doing in the story so far. Only when they're alone, if you know what I mean, does Tsuna actually openly enjoys it. I just don't know where to put it in the story so I thought, 'Why not explain here? In the middle of the story. I mean... Everyone just _loves_ interruptions in the middle of the story they're trying to read.')

"I'm not your wife!" Tsuna shouted through his hands which had found themselves hiding his blushing face. 

"You will be, so it doesn't matter if I call you my wife now." Reborn told Tsuna, pinning him up against the wall. Tsuna was pushed roughly against the wall, Reborn's breath just centimeters away from his lips. 

"S-shut up!" Tsuna said weakly. He couldn't take the anticipation of Reborn so close for the first time in a few days(weeks?) and fainted. Now he would never get dinner done...

~~~Timeskip~~~

Tsuna ran to the front door after a few light knocks were heard. He was on high alert for Karasuma's arrival due to the looming possibility of disaster if Reborn opened the door to great Karasuma.

"Welcome, Tadaomi!" Tsuna greeted Karasuma at the door. Tsuna completed dinner right on time. He even luckily had enough time to change out of his uniform and into a long necked sweater(Guess why.) with a short skirt(Per Reborn's demand).

"Hello, little brother." Reborn said, tipping his hat to him while wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist from behind.

"Renato." Karasuma retorted just as monotonously, ignoring Tsuna wearing a skirt. Tsuna sighed when they got into what seemed to be a staring contest. 

(Next thing Tsuna knew, Reborn and Karasuma oth T-posed to assert their dominance. Tsuna then T-posed easily over powering and asserting his dominance over the other two... :D)

Tsuna sighed at the tension between the two brothers. "Dinners on the table and ready." Tsuna told them while failing at releasing himself from Reborn's grasp. Tsuna hoped that food would distract them enough that it became less awkward. 

~

"..." The whole dinner was excruciatingly painful to sit through. The only sounds were of silverware against plates or Tsuna occasionally asking for Reborn or Karasuma to pass the bowl over to him for seconds.

Tsuna looked for a chance to escape the awkward tension the throughout the whole dinner. He finally found a chance when Reborn ran out of espresso. Tsuna had forgotten to put the coffee pot on the dining room table and instead left it in the kitchen.

Tsuna abruptly stood up from his seat and grabbed Reborn's cup, "I'll go get you more espresso, Reborn." After that Tsuna took as long as possible to refill the coffee, completely ignoring the conversation in the other room. 

"So, what made you choose Tsuna?" Karasuma asked Reborn once he had been sure Tsuna was gone. Reborn pulled his fedora down, hiding his eyes and expression. 

"You know why I cut all communication with you in the first place...?" Reborn asked Karasuma seriously. 

"You became an Arcobaleno and didn't want to me to be pulled into the mess." Karasuma answered. The last time they had talked Karasuma would have been around 10 or 12 at most. With their parents dead, he presumed since he had never met them, Reborn was left to care for him. 

"Correct," Reborn confirmed, "When I met Tsuna, I was hired as a home tutor for raising Mafia Bosses." He explained, hinting to Karasuma how he met Tsuna. 

Karasuma's eyes widened, "Don't tell me..." 

Karasuma would of never thought of Tsuna as a Mafia Boss. The kid was too kind and clumsy to even be considered as part of the mafia in the first place. He knew the kid had connections to the mafia because of his mission and Reborn, but saying the kid was a Mafia Boss? Impossible!

"Three years ago I was given the task of tutoring the next Mafia Boss of the Vongola Famiglia." Reborn started, "I trained Tsuna and helped him find his guardians. As time went by he learned of the Arcobaleno Curse. I was fully ready to die without trying to break it. However Tsuna wouldn't let me die and instead saved me and the others from our curses." Reborn gave a shortened version of what happened to Karasuma. "Later, I confessed to Tsuna and we're now engaged." 

"...Congrats..." Karasuma managed to say as he was still processing everything. 

Reborn smirked, "Now you just have to find someone..."

"No way. I have work to focus on." Karasuma told Reborn. A tick mark growing on his forehead, " The earth's going to blow up in less than a year, I can't waste time on a relationship!"

"That's what I first thought too," Reborn admitted, "But owning a Tsuna is great. He makes you delicious foods and is incredibly good in-" 

"Hiiiee! R-reborn!" Tsuna shrieked from the doorway of the dining room. "For the last time! I don't belong to you!" 

"That's not what you said two weeks ago, before I left, when we were-" 

Tsuna shrieked again, cutting Reborn off again, "Hiiee! That's extremely inappropriate!" 

"Tadaomi doesn't mind." Reborn turned to his brother with a smile, " _Right?~_ "

Karasuma's face had a red tint to it, though it was still quite a bit emotionless. "Renato, I would appreciate if you would keep you and Tsuna's late night activities to yourself." 

"I can't promise anything." Reborn said while taking his cup of espresso from Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna smiled sweetly before putting his hand up to his head, "You will if you ever want Leon back." Tsuna threatened Reborn as Leon crawled onto Tsuna's hand. 

"So you noticed?" Reborn asked with a smirk. He reached for Leon only for Tsuna to pull Leon away from Reborn's grasp.

"Of course I noticed!" Tsuna shouted, dodging Reborn trying to grab Leon, "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Tsuna actually didn't notice until a few days ago. The chameleon had licked him awake after he fell asleep during English class. 

"...-" Reborn was about to answer.

"Don't answer that." Tsuna stopped Reborn from being able to say anything. "Anyway, we both know Leon favors me and that you need him for your missions. You obviously have been a bit annoyed at using a different gun lately."

"How could you tell?" Reborn asked. 

"If you had him you would've shot at me by now!" Tsuna accused Reborn. "So, do you want Leon or not?" Tsuna asked Reborn exasperated. 

"Yes Tsuna." Reborn answered. He was already making plans on tutoring sessions for Tsuna. He wasn't respecting his tutor right now and would now need extra lessons on it.

"Here." Tsuna handed Leon to Reborn, unsuspecting of the wrath of his boyfriend he will meet in the future. Leon climbed back to his usual place on top of Reborn's hat.

"You have another chameleon?" Karasuma blurted out. Reborn and Tsuna turned to Karasuma, they had forgotten that he was even there. 

"Another?" Tsuna asked. 

"When we were kids Renato had one as a pet." Karasuma explained, "He would take it everywhere." Reborn, not that he would admit it ever, was embarrassed and to hide it pulled his hat down to hide the small rosy color over his cheeks.

"That's cute!" Tsuna commented. 

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he sat back down at the table, pulling Tsuna onto his lap. Tsuna blushed as Reborn and Karasuma began chatting away. Tsuna smiled as he snuggled into Reborn's embrace, glad that there wasn't any tension between the two brothers anymore. 

~~~Timeskip~~~

It was an average day for the most part. Koro~sensei was making a snow cone for himself with ice from the North Pole. He decided to set up an area in the forest like a picnic to make the snow cone. He was aware of he students stalking him, but choose not to notice them like always. 

"There he is!" Mimura whispered, hiding behind a tree along with Isogai, Maehara, Meg, Okano and Yada. 

"He's making snow cones for a snack time." Maehara added.

"Yeah..." Meg chimed in, "Using ice he just got from the North Pole."

"C'mon! We'll have to share the 10 billion!" Isogai told them, signalling them to begin their attempt.

They all ran towards Koro~sensei with forced smiles on their face, "Koro~sensei!~" They yelled joyfully. 

"Can I have a snow cone?" Isogai asked, easily falling in to character. 

"Awww... The students are all getting it! Look at those big grins!..." Koro~sensei said happily. The students all pulling out their knives from their hidden pockets. "And they're all trying to kill me!" He pulled out a tissue to wipe his tears. 

Just before the students hit him, Koro~sensei swiftly moved out of the way. "Just so you know... Your smiles looked a bit forced. Not convincing enough to get me to let my guard down. Now get rid of those dangerous Anti-"Me" knives..." Koro~sensei explained. 

"Hey!" Maehara and Okano shouted as they saw their knives fall to the ground with a white cloth wrapped around them. 

"...And put a genuine smile on your face by appreciating the beauty of these flowers!" Koro~sensei added. The students looked down to see that their knives had been replaced with red, yellow tipped tulips.

"Huh?" Meg said as she recognized the tulips, "Koro~sensei! Those are our flowers!" She yelled at him, pointing to the flower in her hand.

"Huh! Umm... They are?!" Koro~sensei said surprise. Koro~sensei began to flail his tentacles around in panic.

"How could you Koro~sensei? We've been growing them for weeks..." Yada cried, wiping her tears away while holding her flower close to her heart.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know. I'll go get..." Koro~sensei disappeared for a second before reappearing with tulip bulbs on his tentacles, "....Some more bulbs for you."

Okano and Meg took it upon themselves to monitoring Koro~sensei during the planting process. 

"You can't plant flowers at mach 20!" Okano primanded Koro~sensei when he tried speeding up while planting the bulbs.

"Right..." Koro~sensei replied dejectedly. 

"Handle each bulb with care!" Meg told Koro~sensei. 

"Of course." Koro~sensei responded, beginning to get the pattern of planting down.

The boys stayed at a distance instead of helping and watched in amusement, or was it disappointment (It's kind hard to tell which). The school day was just about to start so more students began to swarm to see what was going on.

"Hey..." Maehara turned to Isogai, "Doesn't he want to destroy the world?"

"I thought so, but I guess that doesn't include tulips." Isogai joked, sweat dropping at the girls shouting at Koro~sensei. 

"Pfft!" Terasaka mockingly laughed, "He's only trying to make himself look good."

"Nagisa." Kayano called out to Nagisa, "What are you doing? Homework?" She asked as she walked over to see what he was scribbling in. 

Nagisa smiled awkwardly, "Sorta. I'm writing down Koro~sensei's weaknesses." Nagisa explained, showing her his notes so far, "It might help us assassinate him someday." Kayano took the notepad from his hands, reading the one weakness he had so far. 

Koro~sensei's Weaknesses:

**1**. He messes up when he shows off

  
"Hmmm... So any idea how to kill him yet?" Kayano asked Nagisa after handing his notepad back. 

Nagisa shook his head, "No, I'm sorry..." Kayano smiled and patted his back in reassurance. 

~~~Timeskip~~~

Karasuma walked up the mountain with Tsuna on his back. Tsuna had Karasuma carrying him up, luckily Reborn trusted Karasuma with Tsuna or Tsuna would have to suffer walking up the mountain with his bad limp. It was easy to hide, but he rather not act until he got to the classroom with his friends. 

Karasuma found carrying Tsuna to be a little too easy. Tsuna was small for a male his age and extremely underweight despite eating healthy amounts of food daily. Tsuna was so small that you couldn't even tell Karasuma was carrying him unless you looked at him from his back or side. 

He didn't say anything about it because he knew that Tsuna hadn't gotten any sleep with Reborn with him. He felt bad since he was the reason Reborn had gotten so jealous and angered in the first place. Leading to the many bruises from Reborn's 'tutoring' sessions and other things that happened after he left.

Karasuma turned to look at Tsuna on his back just before he got to the top of the mountain. Tsuna had fallen asleep on his back. Nudging Tsuna awake, Karasuma proceeded up the mountain with the news of his new job as PE teacher. 

(If your wondering, Karasuma was given Tsuna by Reborn just before he went up the mountain. Tsuna was groggy and could barely keep his eyes open as Reborn held him by his scruff, or back of his shirt. Just imagine a sleepy lion cub, adorable but unbelievably pathetic looking.)

"Oh, Mr. Karasuma! Hello!" Kayano greeted. She was holding a few poles while hopping from foot to foot in place. 

"Hello." Karasuma greeted back, "I'll be taking over as your PE teacher starting tomorrow. I hope we get along." 

"Really?! Does that mean we have to call you "Coach"?" Kayano asked, not noticing the yawning Tsuna on Karasuma's back.

"Uhh.. No." Karasuma replied, "By the way, where is he?" Karasuma asked about their target.

Well... Koro~sensei ruined our flowerbed and he wants to make up for it, so..." She looked over to show Koro~sensei tied up and hung like a pinata in a tree. The students all trying to hit him with there knives.

"Okay!" Okajima yelled over to his classmate's, "I brought the poles and ropes!" He laid the items down and started tying Anti-Koro~sensei knives to the poles. 

Kayano sweat dropped at the scene, recognizing how ridiculous they looked, "He's letting us play 'Pinata'."

Kayano walked towards the group with Karasuma following behind. There were plenty shouts of, "Get him!" and "We still can't get him?! Damn it!".

"You need to try harder." Koro~sensei said to the students, beginning to become cocky, "I'm only going to let you do this once."

"What do you think, Nagisa?" Kayano walked up to Nagisa. 

"Yeah, He's just messing with us." Nagisa told her, hold a gun in his hand with a dumbfounded look on his face, "But you know observing his weaknesses..." Nagisa put his gun away and pulled out his notepad. 

"HA Ha Ha! What's wrong with you Class-E? It doesn't get any easier than this." Koro~sensei mocked the class, on his face appearing green stripes, "You'd think someone would be able to-!" The branch supporting Koro~sensei snapped and he fell to the ground, "Oh." was all he was able to get out before the students unfroze from surprise.

"Kill him now!" They yelled, raising their spears high in the air before stampeding over themselves to kill him.

"Huh... Your notes might just come in handy." Kayano told Nagisa, remembering his first weakness note.

"Yeah." Nagisa agreed, flipping through his notepad to find his notes on Koro~sensei's weaknesses. When he finally found it he read it out loud:

Koro~sensei's Weaknesses:

**1**. He messes up when he shows off

  
"Ahhh! Wait! Timeout! Timeout! The ropes tangled in my tentacles!" Koro~sensei yelled in the background, panicking that he couldn't extricate himself from the ropes and his students were after him.

Koro~sensei's Weaknesses:

**2**. Panics easily.

  
Once Koro~sensei got untangled from the ropes, he flew to the roof and out of reach from the students. "Bet you can't catch me up here! Told you I was better than you! Nyaaah! Nyaaah!" Koro~sensei taunted. 

"Humph... And we were so close!" Kimura complained. 

"Just for that... Double the homework!' Koro~sensei announced to the class. 

Koro~sensei's Weaknesses:

**3**. Sore loser

  
"That's unfair!" Everyone yelled in exasperation. 

Tsuna yawned again, groggily removing himself from Karasuma's back. "Hey Korosenai? I didn't try to kill you. Do I still have double homework?" Tsuna asked, yawning again. Some students blushed at his cuteness, even Koro~sensei wanted to com down from the roof to hug him despite the eager students waiting to kill him.

"Sorry Tsuna, but you not trying to kill me yet is the reason you have double homework. Everyone else is making an effort to kill me, you can't just let them do all the work." Koro~sensei explained with a purple 'X' appearing on his face.

"So, if I make an attempt by the end of the day, you won't give me double homework." Tsuna asked, stretching a bit to wake his aching muscles while ignoring the pain around his lower back. Tsuna decided to just go with double the homework cause he didn't want to reveal himself to Koro~sensei. 

"If that is what it takes to make you attempt to kill me then so be it!" Koro~sensei told Tsuna, his face now showing a red 'O'. After that Koro~sensei ran away from the students like a coward.

"He's running away..." Maehara commented as they watched him disappear from the roof.

"But this was our best attempt yet!" Meg said.

"If we keep this up, I know we'll kill him sooner or later!" Isogai replied, helping to raise everyone's spirits.

"Oooh...!" Okano said to herself, "What should I do with the 10 billion I get for killing him?"

"Nagisa... What do you think? Can we kill Koro~sensei?" Kayano asked. 

Nagisa turned to face Kayano and Tsuna, "We'll kill him. We just have to go all out." Tsuna smiled at his classmate's enthusiasm towards killing their teacher. He found it funny that Class-E was so enthusiastic yet Class-A was so serious and horrible to be in and by the look on Karasuma's face, he was thinking the same. 

While Tsuna watched his classmates celebrate, he looked around for Sugino. Just as Tsuna requested Reborn brought a baseball bat and and a few balls infused with Anti-Koro~sensei material. Once spotting Sugino in the crowd, he waved Sugino over to him. 

"Hey Tsuna! What do you need?" Sugino asked cheerfully. 

"I got these for you." Tsuna told Sugino, showing him the baseball bat and balls. "They're made out of Anti-Koro~sensei material. There's also a secret mechanism in the Baseball bat if you swing it fast enough!" 

Sugino took the items from Tsuna with a thankful smile. "Thanks Tsuna! Your the best!" Sugino told Tsuna as he gently practiced swinging the bat. 

Tsuna nodded before walking away to one of the nearby cliffs. He had a feeling that someone would come to Class-E very soon as he looked down at the prestigious school below him. 

~~~In the Main Building~~~

"That's everything to prevent a panic, you are forbidden from speaking about this. If you do we will be forced to erase your memory." A female agent told a boy with bright strawberry red hair.

"Freaky!" The boy replied with a smile and laugh. He held out a paper about the target in front of him. 

"The other students in class-E have already been briefed and they are already working on their mission. Once your suspension is over we assume you will do the same." She continued monotonously. During this, the boy laid the paper face down next to him. 

"Hey..." The boy started, gaining the attention of the agent. "Can this rubber knife really hurt him?" The boy asked, bending and playing with the knife.

"It can." The agent assured him, "It's harmless to humans but highly effective against the target." 

"Hmm... Cool. Human or not..." He trailed off, "You have no idea how long I've been itching to kill a teacher..." The boy took his knife and stabbed it through the paper, cutting straight through the picture of Koro~sensei.


	4. Karma Time (Pt. 1)

Reborn had left Tsuna to go back to Italy, but not without parting with a goodbye gift the night before. Tsuna groaned as he woke up, he turned to see the time on the alarm clock. It was almost 10 o'clock in the morning, "Hiiee!" Tsuna shrieked, hurrying to take a shower and get dressed, making sure to mind his soreness. He ran out the door without eating. 

  
Halfway to the school, Tsuna found himself running straight into a tall boy with bright red hair. Tsuna fell to the ground while the boy barely budged from his spot due Tsuna being so small compared to his bigger and stronger figure. 

"I'm so sorry!" Tsuna shouted from his spot on the ground. He kept his eyes down in guilt for running straight into another person. 

"You okay there?" The boy asked kindly to Tsuna, holding his hand out to Tsuna to take. Tsuna looked up to the boy to see that the boy wasn't mad at all and instead was sipping a strawberry milk in his other hand. 

"Ummm... Yes. I'm sorry for running into you!" Tsuna apologized, bowing immediately after he was up from the ground. 

The boy laughed, "Hahaha! It's fine!" He told Tsuna, "Oh! My name's Akabane Karma by the way." He introduced himself.

"I'm Sinclair Tsunayoshi, but you may call me Tsuna." He told Akabane. 

"Hmmm... Then you may call me Karma." Karma told him. "Hey, Do you go to Kunugigaoka High?" Karma asked noting Tsuna's familiar uniform. 

"Yes, do you go there too?" Tsuna asked, avoiding mentioning he was in Class-E. They began to walk towards the direction of school as they chatted together.

Karma grinned, "I do, but I currently just got off of my suspension. I'm skipping right now." Karma to told a dumbfounded Tsuna. 

"R-really? Skipping school right after a suspension? Wouldn't that end you up in Class-E?" Tsuna asked Karma. 

"Yup. Which is why I'm transferring to the class today." Karma told Tsuna casually. Tsuna stopped abruptly for a moment to process the information. Karma paid no mind to his lagging companion and kept walking. 

"Hiiieee! Your in my class?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise suddenly, making his way back to Karma's side. 

"Oh? You're in class-E?" Karma asked intrigued. 

"Yeah..." Tsuna replied. Tsuna wondered if Karma knew about Koro~sensei.

"So, you can tell me if these really work against the octopus monster." Karma said, pulling out a few hidden Anti-Koro~sensei knives from his jacket. Tsuna shrieked in surprise and quickly shoved the knives out of view of a nearing elderly couple walking down the street. 

"You can't just take those out in public!" Tsuna yelled with indignation. Once the couple passed, Tsuna sighed, "And yes... Those do really harm him. If I were you, I'd cut one of the knives up and tap the pieces to your hand and shake Korosenai's hand. He won't suspect it with your good acting skills." Tsuna recommended his idea to Karma since he didn't ever plan on killing Korosenai himself.

Karma's grin grew into a smirk, "Looks like we think the same." He told Tsuna while holding open the hand he was using to hold his milk. It was covered with cut up pieces of Anti-Koro~sensei material. "Also Tsuna, since when did you know I was acting?" Karma asked, revealing his true sadistic nature.

"W-well... I could feel the killing intent from you when I bumped into you. Once you saw that it was me you pretend to be overly kind..." Tsuna explained, "But once you noticed I wasn't rude or mean like the upperclassmen, you stopped acting so much and became more relaxed." Tsuna continued, making Karma smile at how easily Tsuna read through him.

Karma liked Tsuna. Tsuna easily saw through him and was more than he seemed. Tsuna would be a fun person to toy with, and Karma found Tsuna to be calming and pleasant just to talk to so Karma decided to try to become friends with him. An added bonus was that Tsuna smelled like a strawberry, a strawberry cake to be exact.

"You seem pretty smart for being in Class-E." Karma stated in a non-hostile way, trying to have a friendly conversation with Tsuna. 

"Yeah... I'm not really as smart as you think... I just have a talent for good intuition to when someone is lying." Tsuna told Karma as they walked to the closed school gates. "Also, I got sent to Class-E for being clumsy..." Tsuna added. 

Karma nodded while looking up at the gates, "How are you going to get over the gate, Tsuna?" Karma asked him, seemingly already having his own plan to sneak onto the school premise. 

"I'm going to jump over." Tsuna told Karma. 

"Tsuna, The wall is too steep to climb and too tall to jump..." Karma told him with a blank stare. Karma guessed this was what Tsuna meant when he said he wasn't smart.

"I can do it." Tsuna responded confidently. Tsuna backed up from the wall only to run towards it. He jumped onto the wall's side and then swiftly bounced off of it with a backwards flip. He landed onto a nearby tree branch that hovered above the gate. Karma's mouth was left agate as Tsuna waved down to him with a smile.

"Meet you on the otherside Karma!" Tsuna laughed as he jumped to the other side of the fence. Karma watched as Tsuna walked towards the mountain, halfway there Tsuna tripped and fell down on his face. Karma laughed at Tsuna's own 'karma' for being over confident and leaving him behind.

Tsuna, after limping up the mountain and holding a bloody nose, made it to the classroom just before PE. Of course, Tsuna had gotten scolded for being late by Korosenai, but then immediately after treated his bloody nose. Tsuna was then told to get ready for PE and go change with everyone else.

~~~Timeskip~~~

For their first PE class with Karasuma, he decided to start with the basics of knife wielding. He had the students repeating the knife movements all together. Each student chanted with one another, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven..."

Tsuna stayed near the back row and pretended to slip up the knife movement every so often as to fit into his clumsy nature.

"Ah, How I love the sound of students playing out on the sports field. It's so peaceful..." Koro~sensei said out loud, watching the students with Karasuma as he held a flower in one tentacle. "If only they weren't wielding weapons..." He added a bit gloomily. 

Karasuma ignored the giant creature next to him and commanded the students, "Again, from attack stance one! And keep your balance!" Turning back around, Karasuma confronted Koro~sensei, "I thought I told you to take a break. I'm the new PE teacher." He told Koro~sensei.

Koro~sensei continued to watch the students practice. "You're not listening, are you? Leave us alone." Karasuma told Koro~sensei with growing annoyment, "Go play in the sandbox or something." He pointed towards the sandbox a few feet away.

Koro~sensei listened this time and began building a sand castle in the sand. "Why are you so mean, Mr. Karasuma? The students loved my PE class."

"Not really..." Sugaya said, the other students nodding along. "Like the other day, your side-stepping exercise..."

~Flashback~

"Okay, this is really simple..." Koro~sensei began explaining how to sidestep, "I'll demonstrate how it's done first. We'll start with high-speed visual cloning... Once you get the hang of that, we'll add in the cat's cradle!" He added, grabbing some string while sidestepping and making the cat cradle. 

"Visual cloning!" Everyone yelled in shock and disbelief of their teacher's expectations. 

Tsuna stood off in the distance where no one was watching him and trying out visual cloning himself. He was doing quite well and almost lost the blur in his movement, but he tripped as soon as he saw Nagisa turn his head to look for him. 

~Flashback End~

Koro~sensei sulked as he built in the sand. "Finally some peace and quiet. Let's get on with the class." Karasuma said.

"Why are we doing this, Mr. Karasuma?" Maehara asked holding his knife in his hand, "Especially with our target right in front of us... watching our every move." Some students nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Assassination is a skill like any other. The better you know the basics, the better you'll perform." Karasuma explain to them. " Tsuna absentmindedly nodded with Karasuma's words. "For example... Let's see..." Karasuma looked through the crowd. His eyes landed on Tsuna, but before he could call him out. Tsuna shook his head and pointed to Isogai and Maehara. "Isogai! Meahara! Try and hit me with that rubber knife." Karasuma listening to Tsuna, told the two boys as he got into a defensive position. 

"What? Are you sure?" Isogai asked in concern, "The two of us? At the same time?" 

"It won't hurt humans." Karasuma reminded them, bending the rubber knife as an example. "If you hit me, I'll let class out early."

"Um... Uhh. Okay!" Isogai agreed. Maehara walked up next to Isogai and they both began running towards Karasuma with their knives in hand.

"That's it?" Karasuma mocked as he ducked under one of Isogai's swings. 

Maehara ran straight at Karasuma while Isogai took his left, "Haiya!" Maehara yelled out a war cry as he swiped at Karasuma. Karasuma was unfazed at their double team and easily knocked Isogai away and flipping Maehara onto his back.

Karasuma stood up from where he was kneeling, "See what you can do with a little training? If you can't hit me. How are you going to hit someone who can move at mach 20?" He asked, turning to point at Koro~sensei. 

"See, We must have bored him. He changed outfits, made green tea and built a sandcastle. If you can improve your skills enough to hit me. You'll better your chances of hitting him. Knives, pistols, sniper rifles, assault weapons... The basics of assassination you're going to learn them all in my classes!" He told them forcefully as he dismissed class. 

"Mr. Karasuma's kinda scary... but he's cool." Nakamura told Kurahashi as they walked away from the field. 

"Yeah!" Kurahashi agreed with a wide, glee-filled smile, "I think I'm going to enjoy PE from now on!"

Koro~sensei, who happened to hear his students comments, turned to Karasuma while frustratedly chewing on a napkin. "Mr. Karasuma... You're trying to win them over aren't you." He accused Karasuma. 

"What kind of a joke is this? 'The school district may add extra teachers to provide assistance at any time if the need arises.' If I remember your contract correctly..." Karasuma told Koro~sensei relentlessly, Koro~sensei gulped in fear as he continued, "My job is to oversee these assassins until they assassinate you."

"I have a name..." Koro~sensei told him, "The students gave it to me. Please call me 'Koro~sensei'." He asked Karasuma, noticing he never called him his respective name.

"If I remember correctly Tsuna doesn't call you that." Karasuma said as he walked away towards the school building where Tsuna was waiting at the entrance for Karasuma. Karasuma sighed as he ignored Koro~sensei's whines and over exaggerated cries. He had spent to much time with Renato, he would have never actively tried to cause a reaction in a target, but he had felt like causing a bit of chaos at that moment.

~

"We have a test after this..." Sugino complained, walking with Nagisa towards their classroom. 

"It would be awesome if PE was our last class for the day." Nagisa agreed, resting his eyes for a few seconds as they neared the stairs. He stopped though after feeling that there was no more warm sunshine on his face. 

"Huh?' Nagisa opened his eyes to see his old classmate and friend. "Karma, Your back!" Nagisa yelled in surprise. 

"Hiya. Long time no see, Nagisa." Karma greeted Nagisa while subtly looking around for Tsuna. He stopped looking after spotting the yellow creature known as 'Koro~sensei. "Whoa! So that's Koro~sensei? He looks like an octopus. Freaky!" Karma said as he jumped down the stairs and walked over to Koro~sensei.

"Hmmm... Akabane Karma...? You were supposed to come to class this morning. Being late on your first day back from suspension doesn't look good." Koro~sensei reprimanded Karma for his tardiness.

"Heh Heh... I got used to sleeping in." Karma laughed, "Kidding! Sorry I'm late. It's nice to meet you, Koro~sensei!" He greeted sweetly, holding out his Anti-Koro~sensei tapped hand. 

"Nice to meet you too. I look forward to a productive year together!" Koro~sensei replied cheerfully, shaking Karma's hand. The students watching looked on in shock as the tentacle begin to melt and burst. 

"Wow... You are fast, and those agents and Tsuna weren't lying when they said this would hurt you. Even little slivers like this. I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Karma ranted pridefully. He noticed that Koro~sensei had moved away from him, "And look at you way over there? You scared?" Karma asked, making his way over to Koro~sensei.

"'Koro~sensei' that's a play on 'Korosenai' isn't it? 'Can't kill'? You know, I think they got your name wrong." Karma told Koro~sensei mockingly before leaving for class.

"Nagisa," Kayano snapped Nagisa out of his daze, "I haven't been in Class-E that long, so who's that guy? What's his story?" She asked him.

"Well, We were in the same class my first and second year, but he kept getting suspended for fighting. Ordinary teachers couldn't handle him. I guess they finally sent him to 3-E." Nagisa told her along with anyone listening. "But knowing Karma he'll be at the head of the class in no time." He added as he saw Karma walk into the school building while doing advance knife tricks as if it was nothing.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kayano asked, still not quite understanding. 

"When it comes to weaponry, battle tactics and sneak attacks. Karma is probably the best out of all of us." Nagisa told her. As everyone else slowly snapped out of their shock and made their way to class, not noticing Tsuna and Karasuma watching from the distance and chatting about dinner and Reborn.


	5. Karma Time (Pt. 2)

As Koro~sensei punched the wall repeatedly, the students were becoming irritated at the distraction he was causing during their test. 

"What's Koro~sensei doing?" Mimura whispered.

"I don't know... Maybe he's punching the wall?" Yada guessed.

"Ah.... He's mad because Karma got the better of him." Isogai stated.

"If that's as hard as he can hit that's pretty sad." Okano told them, growing increasingly annoyed as Koro~sensei continued.

Koro~sensei weaknesses: 

**4**. Weak punches

  
"The wall surrenders Koro~sensei! What about our test?!" Okano yelled as she finally let her rage burst.

"What...?" Koro~sensei asked confused before realizing what he had been doing, "Oh! Sorry!"

"It's fine Korosenai!" Tsuna told him as he walked over to hand in his test.

"I told you to call me Koro~sensei!" Koro~sensei whined/pleaded.

Tsuna smiled a bit, "Sorry, no can do." He told Koro~sensei, walking back to his desk in between Karma and Terasaka.

Tsuna smiled as he remembered how Karma had immediately gravitated towards him and picked to sit right next to him, not that Karma really had a choice on where to sit, but Karma did try to switch his sitting between him and Terasaka due to Karma seeing that Terasaka was a delinquent.

Speaking of which, Terasaka turned to Karma. "Hey Karma." He began with a smug tone, "You don't want to get that monster mad, you know."

Muramatsu turned around from his seat, "Terasaka knows all about making him mad." He told Karma.

"Heh. Of course I made him mad. I almost killed him." He told them both before turning to Terasaka. "Hey Terasaka, Didja wet your pants after you got him mad?" Karma asked with a smile.

"Whaa! I did not! That's!..." Terasaka stuttered out before recomposing himself, "You wanna piece of me?!" He yelled out in anger, just about to get out of his desk.

"Hey, You two! Quiet during the test!" Koro~sensei scolded.

"Sorry Koro~sensei, I'm done with my test now." Karma told him. "So I'll just sit here and eat my gelato." He said, pulling a strawberry gelato out from nowhere and licking it.

"You know you're not allowed to eat in class. Where did you get that anyway?" Koro~sensei asked, taking a good look at the treat in Karma's hand. "Hey! That's... That's my gelato! I bought it in Italy yesterday!" He yelled in realization.

Tsuna's head turned to look at the gelato. Usually he wouldn't really care so much about gelatos, but at this point he was extremely home sick and that gelato was from Italy, where his home and family were.

"Oops! My bad. I found it in the freezer in the faculty room." Karma admitted as he didn't even try to sound like he meant it.

Karma licked some more before glancing at Tsuna to see what he was doing. Karma did a double take when he saw Tsuna staring at the gelato intensely. Karma moved the gelato a bit to the right, Tsuna's eyes would follow. A foot to the left, Tsuna's head turned to follow it.

"'My bad'? I had to fly through the stratosphere to keep it from melting on my way back!" Koro~sensei told him, "...And the stratosphere is cold!" He added.

"So what are you going to do about it? Squishy-punch me?" Karma asked as he handed the gelato to Tsuna, allowing him to eat the rest. Tsuna smiled at the red-head's generosity, if you could call it that, and began to lick it happily, savoring each bite.

"Squishy-Punch?" Koro~sensei questioned the choice of words, "No, I'm just going to eat what's left of my gelato!" Koro~sensei claimed as he marched over to Karma, not noticing the Anti-"him" BB's and that Tsuna now had the gelato and not Karma.

"Ha Ha! You fell for it again!" Karma laughed as Koro~sensei watched his tentacles melt, "I'm going to keep this up, you know. You think I care if I disrupt your class?" Karma asked, getting out of his desk to stand up to Koro~sensei directly.

"If you don't like it, kill my parents. Whatever, but once you do you won't be a teacher anymore. You'll be a monster." Karma told him without hesitation, regret or fear in his voice. "I've been waiting to kill a teacher..." He trailed off after turning to see Tsuna's reaction to his actions. Tsuna looked up to Karma with disappointment evident in his eyes.

Karma didn't like the look Tsuna gave him, but didn't show it as he handed Koro~sensei his test. "Here's my test. I know I aced it. See you, Koro~sensei. Let's play again tomorrow!" He smiled fakely as he headed out of the classroom to ditch class some more. Only dropping his smile once he had closed the classroom door.

He didn't like the look he was given. It made him feel guilty or disappointed in himself that he got Tsuna's disprovement. He would make sure to make up to him for it. 

While Karma walked away, Tsuna also got up from his seat to give Koro~sensei the rest of his gelato. "Here Koro~sensei." He handed Koro~sensei a half eaten gelato with a bit of reluctance. 

Koro~sensei cried in joy that his student had given him his gelato back. "Thank you Tsuna!"

"Here's some extra money since I had some." Tsuna gave Koro~sensei ten times the amount of the gelato. 

Koro~sensei shrieked at the amount Tsuna handed him. "I can't take this! This would buy me ten gelatos not one!"

"I know you aren't paid much as a teacher, besides I have a lot of money." Tsuna told Koro~sensei, waving him off nonchalantly. 

(And it's not like ice cream costs to much either. A cone would cost 5 dollars max, so 15 to 50 American dollars is what Koro~sensei got from Tsuna.)

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Bye Nagisa, Tsuna!" Sugino waved to them as he left for his train. Tsuna and Nagisa both waved back as they headed towards their train. 

"Hey, It's Nagisa..." Nagisa and Tsuna overheard someone say, "Freak fits right into 3-E."

Tsuna glanced at Nagisa and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They turned around to see two boys with the same uniform on as them. Both of them were excruciatingly bad-looking. One had pimples while the other had weird teeth and a big nose.

"Of course... He's a loser." The 'Big Nose' replied, it was clear that both of these people were here to bully Nagisa. "I don't think he's ever coming back to our class." 

"Guess what! I heard Akabane got sent there after his suspension." 'Pimples' said.

"Whoa! That sucks! I'd rather die than end up in class-E." 'Big Nose' replied mockingly. 

Before 'Pimples' could respond, A glass bottle was smashed right next to their heads. "Really? You'd rather die? Then how about right now?" Karma replied with a nefarious grin spread across his face. 

"Akabane!" They yelled in terror as they both ran away like chickens without their heads.

"Ha Ha!" Karma laughed as they ran. He turned to Tsuna and Nagisa, throwing away his shattered half of his bottle, "They seriously thought I was gonna kill them!"

"Karma..." Nagisa muttered as Tsuna and him watched Karma walk towards them.

"I don't have time to get suspended again now that I have a new toy to play with... " Karma told them both with a smirk before turning to look at Nagisa only. "So, Nagisa. There's something I've been meaning to ask you. You know a lot about Koro~sensei, right?"

"Ummm... I guess? A little bit..." Nagisa replied, unsure about his information living up Karma's expectations.

"Would he get mad if I called him octopus?" Karma asked much to Nagisa's and Tsuna's confusion.

"An octopus? Hmmm..." Nagisa said, thinking about Karma's question. "Probably not. He might even take it as a complement. He sings his tests with an octopus and he even uses an octopus avatar when he plays video games. And the other day, He dug a hole in the school yard and he made an octopus joke." Nagisa said his thoughts out loud. " The octopus is becoming his trademark." He answered.

"Yeah, yeah." Karma nodded, taking the information, "Hmmm... I just got this crazy idea."

"Karma, What are you up to?" Tsuna asked with a scrutinizing tone.

"I am really happy. Really happy." Karma said out loud. He turned away from them and walked up the subway stairs before looking back at the both of them with a crazed grin and look in his eyes.

"I was afraid he was going to turn out to be just some weird monster, but he actually is a real teacher. I can't believe I get to kill a teacher with my own hands! It's payback time after what happened with the last one..." Karma said as a train past behind him.

Tsuna sighed, his intuition was warning him about Karma's plans of assassination going horribly wrong, not for Karma, but rather for Tsuna. Thinking of the possible attempts Karma could come up with and choose, Tsuna's breath hitched as he looked up to meet Karma's eyes. 

"Karma, Please don't do anything that could end up hurting others or killing you..." Tsuna implored before leaving to his train. Karma almost didn't notice it, but he saw Tsuna's fist clenched so tightly that it began to bleed a little, after that Tsuna's small figure began to shake slightly. Karma could only stare in confusion at Tsuna's shaking figure as he left.

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Good Morning!" Koro~sensei greeted happily, not noticing the disturbed looks on his students faces yet. "Umm... What's the matter, Everyone?" Koro~sensei asked once he saw how nonrespondent his students were.

He turned to see a _dead_ octopus on his desk. It had a _real_ knife stuck in its head. 

"I'm so sorry. I thought it was you and killed it." Karma broke the silence with a smirk, "I'll throw it away for you, if you hand it to me." 

"Okay." Koro~sensei said. He picked up the octopus and began to walk towards Karma with it. Karma's smirk dropped when Koro~sensei's tentacles began to spin and he reappeared with a missile. "Let me show you something, Karma. The speed of my drill tentacles and the fire power if the missile i took from the navy. I will never let an assassin get away scot-free." 

"Aack!" Karma coughed out a dumpling from his mouth. Tsuna, who was sleeping through everything, woke up when he smelled a plate of dumplings on his desk. He yawned while picking one up and eating it. 

"You both looked pale, you skipped breakfast, didn't you? Octopus dumplings cooked at mach 20! It's the most important meal of the day! Breakfast, that is." Koro~sensei told Karma and Tsuna before looking to Karma.

"Karma, it's my job to polish you an assassin's blade that has become rusty and dull. Come at me with everything you've got all day long and I'll keep polishing you... By the end of class today, your body and spirit will be sparkly clean." He said with an open smile, showing the many octopus dumplings in his mouth.

~~Attempt 1(Math)~~

"No matter how hard you try, you are always left with this number! So what do you do? Don't worry! I'll show you! Let's solve it together!" Koro~sensei taught the class, his back open to attack. Karma smirked as he pulled out his gun 'sneakily' and stood up to shoot him.

"Now, add these all up together, and then to our surprise. Tada! Your answer!" Koro~sensei continued his lesson as if he hadn't just taken Karma's gun without him realizing it. "Way too slow Karma. I mean really, I had enough time to do your nails too. You like them?" He asked Karma. 

Tsuna snickered at Karma's newly painted nails, ignoring the look of annoyance shot at him by Karma. 

~~Attempt 2(Home Ec.)~~

"Has your group finished, Fuwa?" Koro~sensei asked, walking over to Fuwa and Karma.

"Hmmm... I don't know, It's too bitter." Fuwa told Koro~sensei in distraught. Tsuna turned from his own dish to see if he could help.

"Let me try it." Koro~sensei said, grabbing a spoonful and sipping it.

"I know, Why don't you make it again?" Karma said, approaching them both, "Get rid of this batch first." Karma threw the pot in the air and then pulled out a knife and proceeded to try to stab him.

"Always wear an apron in the kitchen, Karma." Koro~sensei told Karma.

Karma blushed as he stood in a pink apron with a red heart decoration on it. Tsuna giggled outloud before stopping to see that he too was changed into new 'apron'. It was more like a frilly maid outfit with an apron in front.

"Koro~sensei? Why am I in a new attire?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head cutely. Koro~sensei's face turned pink.

"I saw it in a window and knew that I must see you in it. But you won't ever do anything to make you deserve it!" He yelled the last part. The rest of the class thanked Koro~sensei in their heads for such a wonderful sight.

"You could of just asked." Tsuna said while fluffing up the frills a bit. "Also is Fuwa's soup ok? I can always help her make another." Tsuna said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about the soup. I got it all with an eyedropper." Koro~sensei replied.

Tsuna nodded before grabbing a spoon and tasting the soup. He closed his eyes in thought, then opening them said, " You just need to add a pinch of sugar."

Everyone knew of Tsuna's ability to become the 'ultimate future housewife', so Fuwa followed Tsuna's instructions and put a pinch of sugar in the soup.

Tasting the soup, Fuwa's eyes lit up, "Hey, It's perfect now!" She yelled, excitedly digging in for more.

~~Attempt 3(Literature)~~

Koro~sensei walked around with a book in his hand, reading it for the class, "...And even as those thoughts passed through my mind. The red frog failed and returned...." Karma froze as Koro~sensei turned to him and began to care for his hair, brushing and spraying it with hairspray, before Karma could fully pull out his knife. 

"I began to grow bored so I picked a couple pebbles off the road and..." Koro~sensei continued as he stared menacingly at Karma. Tsuna paid no mind to Koro~sensei's roaming tentacles trying to tame his hair and continued to read ahead in his book.

~~Attempt 4(After School)~~

Tsuna followed Nagisa as he looked for Karma. Once finding him sitting on a tree root hanging of a cliff, Nagisa walked over to him. Nagisa and Tsuna both knew how frustrated Karma would be that none of his plans were working. 

"There's no rush. We'll kill him together... Eventually." Nagisa started as he got closer to where Karma was sitting. "Once Koro~sensei's on to you, It's impossible to kill him by yourself, no matter what you do. He's no ordinary teacher after all." Nagisa finished, trying to get Karma to join the class.

"No, I wanna kill him myself. I don't want him dropping dead anywhere else." Karma said, turning to face Nagisa and Tsuna.

"Sure." Nagisa said, giving up trying to convince Karma for now.

"Karma~" Everyone turned to see Koro~sensei walking towards them. "I sure did a lot of work on your hair today, but if you want to keep on trying to kill me.... I have plenty more hairspray and nail polish." He told Karma cockily, pulling out hair supplies and even putting a cat headband on Tsuna's head.

"Heh." Karma sweat dropped at the underlying threat. "Can I ask you something? You're a teacher, right Koro~sensei?" He asked. 

"Yes, I am." Koro~sensei replied. 

"And teachers protect their students with their lives, yeah?" Karma asked, beginning to smirk.

"Of course. That's what teachers do." Koro~sensei told Karma. 

Tsuna's HI began going off, giving him a excruciatingly painful headache without warning. Tsuna resisted the urge to curl up on the ground and continued to watch over the situation.

"That's good to hear..." Karma said, a hint of relief in his voice. "Then I've finally got you, teach!" He said, pulling out a Anti-Koro~sensei gun and falling backwards off the cliff.

Tsuna and Nagisa ran to the cliff to see if Karma was okay. They both sighed in relief as they saw Karma being held up by Koro~sensei's tentacles. 

"What!" They heard Karma yell out in surprise as he struggled to move around from the grasp of the sticky tentacles.

"Karma, I take my hat off to you for this brilliantly strategized assassination attempt. If I saved you at supersonic speed, your body couldn't handle it, but if I saved you slowy you'd shoot me. So, I decided to become a little sticky. Now you can't shoot me!" Koro~sensei explained, his face becoming yellow with a few green stripes. "Oh, and by the way, abandoning you is not an option. Jump off cliffs any time you wish, I'll catch you." He told Karma. 

"Heh. I give." Karma gave a small smile while Koro~sensei laughed. 

"Karma, I can't believe you did that!" Nagisa yelled in disbelief once Koro~sensei had brought them both back on the cliff. 

"Well, It was the best plan I had yet. Okay, maybe not the best..." Karma admitted. 

"Out of ideas already? That's a real shame. Ohh, Look at all the products I haven't had a chance to use on you yet... I guess you're actually more of a slacker than I thought." Koro~sensei taunted Karma. 

"I'll kill you, tomorrow or so..." Karma told Koro~sensei, making a slit throat gesture. "Let's go home, Nagisa. We can get a bite to eat on the way." Karma said, pulling out a wallet. 

Nagisa began to look around as he noticed that Karma hadn't mentioned Tsuna nor had Nagisa seen him since Karma fell. 

"Hey! That's my wallet!" Koro~sensei cried. 

"Yeah? Well, you shouldn't leave it lying around the faculty room." Karma smirked.

"Give it back!" Koro~sensei demanded pitifully.

"Sure." Karma relented and tossed the wallet to Koro~sensei.

"But it's empty!" Koro~sensei yelled, showing Karma the inside of his wallet.

"It was just nickels and dimes. I threw them into a donation box." Karma admitted unregretfully.

"What! You... You... Robinhood!" Koro~sensei shouted. 

"Karma, Koro~sensei! Have you seen Tsuna? He was just here." Nagisa asked them, breaking their argument up. 

"Wait here. I'll go and look for him." Koro~sensei replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

Karma and Nagisa both shared a look before going to look for Tsuna themselves. They all looked for Tsuna for what seemed to be hours. They searched everywhere and were about to give up when Koro~sensei appeared in front of them.

"I found Tsuna, but you must come quickly. I don't believe I would be able to help him alone." He urgently told them. 

They grabbed onto Koro~sensei and almost instantly appeared in front of a crying Tsuna. 

"He seems to be having a panic attack. I do believe it was triggered by your assassination attempt Karma." Koro~sensei told them. 

Karma looked down at Tsuna with regret. Tsuna was curled up in a ball and hugging knees tightly as he cried into his arms. 

"Tsuna, It's ok..." Karma kneeled down and wrapped his arms around comfortingly Tsuna's shaking figure. "I'm here now..." Nagisa soon followed suit and kneeled down and began to reassure Tsuna.

Tsuna's breath began to become regular as Koro~sensei put a tentacle on a specific area on his neck to calm him down. 

"Karma, Nagisa...?" Tsuna asked looking up, his eyes a bit glazed over as he was still a bit out of it. 

"Are you ok, Tsuna?" Koro~sensei asked once he saw that Tsuna had calmed down.

Tsuna nodded, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry..." He told them, wiping away a few stray tears. "It's just... When Karma fell off the cliff it reminded me of a time one of my friends tried to do the same."

"Don't apologize. It's my fault for not listening to your warning. I'm sorry..." Karma told him gently.

Tsuna smiled, "I forgive you!"

Koro~sensei smiled happily as he saw his students friendship grow. 

"So, Want to go grab something to eat?" Karma broke Koro~sensei out of his thoughts.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"No." "Of course." Were the replies of both Karma and Tsuna. 

Koro~sensei, only hearing Karma's reply yelled, "You're using my money!"

"No It's not. Your money is in a donation box, so bug off." Karma replied. 

"Koro~sensei, you can come with. The meal's on me!" Tsuna told him. Everyone laughed as Koro~sensei cried over Tsuna's kindness. 

As they walked towards the nearest restaurant, Tsuna made a mental note to start making Koro~sensei lunches to save Koro~sensei some money on more meals.


	6. Grown-Up Time

It had been a few weeks since Karma's big assassination attempt and everyone had noticed Tsuna's new clingingness to Karma. They disliked the fact that Tsuna was clinging to Karma of all people, but it was better than Terasaka. And as an added bonus, Tsuna would also, subconsciously they later realized, cling onto any students feeling down that day.

Karasuma was one of the only people who happened to somewhat dislike Tsuna's new increased clinginess because of Reborn's obvious jealousy. Even now Karasuma could feel Reborn's wrath as Tsuna held onto his arm closely while he was on the phone with his boss.

"I see but don't you think that might frighten the students?" Karasuma asked in concern.

"Oh?" Tsuna tilted his head, intrigued as to what Karasuma could be talking about. Tsuna was quickly quieted by Karasuma putting his hand over his mouth with a warning glare.

Karasuma's boss, luckily not hearing Tsuna, gruffly responded, " _Karasuma, What's worse? Frightening the students or panicing the entire world?_ "

"But..." Karasuma tried to reason, but fell short of an excuse.

" _This is an order!_ " Karasuma's boss angrily yelled, " _We don't believe those children are capable of killing him._ "

Karasuma inwardly sighed, "So... What is this operative like?" He asked.

" _Very skilled. Eleven confirmed around the world. We're sending in a real professional._ " Karasuma's boss informed Karasuma vaguely before hanging up.

Tsuna slowly removed Karasuma's hand from his mouth. "What was that about?" He asked since he wasn't able to hear Karasuma's boss.

Karasuma sighed as he began to walk down to the main campus, "You will have a new teacher soon."

"Which subject?" Tsuna asked, quickly following after and relatching himself to Karasuma's arm.

"English." Karasuma replied bluntly.

"Hmm... She's an assassin isn't she?" Tsuna asked, accidentally revealing that he knew more than he let on.

Karasuma studied Tsuna for a moment. "Yes, she will be helping in the assassinations. Did Reborn tell you about 'her'." He knew that he had never told Tsuna the gender of the hired assassin nor was he told their gender by his boss.

Tsuna sheepishly smiled, "Yep! He told me that he has an old 'friend' who's retired. This friend is the one who recommended her to join the assassination classroom as a teacher." He explained.

"..." Karasuma decided not to question any further about Reborn's friend or the new hired teacher.

"Will you be coming over for dinner tonight?" Tsuna asked through the silence.

"You already know I can't resist your cooking..." Karasuma sighed, he had given up resisting weeks ago, "I practically live at your house part-time now."

Karasuma's day consisted of working as a PE teacher than going home with Tsuna for dinner, sometimes staying to talk to Reborn on the phone with Tsuna, and then leaving for home to fill out paperwork.

"Well, you could always invite me over for dinner." Tsuna suggested, not hiding the fact that he wanted to see Karasuma's house for himself.

"I can't cook." Karasuma told him without sparing Tsuna a glance.

'At least he's honest...' Tsuna thought, sweat dropping at Karasuma's blank face.

Karasuma looked down at Tsuna, "But you could always come over and cook there, if you would like that." He told Tsuna, hoping to make Tsuna happy.

Tsuna grinned, "Perfect!"

"Oh," Karasuma remembered, "Tsuna, could you try to refrain from clinging onto me?"

Tsuna's face became red in embarrassment. He immediately let go of Karasuma's arm, "I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice!"

Karasuma smiled just a bit, "It's fine Tsuna. I would just rather not get on Renato's bad side..."

Realization dawned on Tsuna's face, "He'll kill me if he finds out I've been clinging to anyone but him!" Tsuna yelled, freaking out as he imagined Reborn helping print out missing posters for his classmates.

~~~Timeskip~~~

It was early in the morning when Tsuna walked into the classroom to see Koro~sensei wearing a wig and the infamous Irina Jelavich seducing him.

Tsuna had known of Irina even before Reborn's briefing of her employment by the ministry of Defense.

~~Mini-Flashback~~

A year or two ago, when Tsuna was 16, Reborn had taken a job with Irina that Tsuna was supposed to have with her. Reborn and Tsuna had just recently gotten together and Reborn had begun to show his more protective side. Reborn refused to let Tsuna go with Irina due to her tendencies to seduce even her allies, though he used the excuses of 'You're not fully used to being the Vongola Boss yet' and 'She can't be trusted'.

Just as Reborn had thought, Irina had tried to seduce him multiple times during their mission and caused Reborn plenty of annoyances. Only when Irina had surprised him with a kiss did he release his anger towards her moves on him.

He had violently smacked her away and threatened her profusely. He was so irritated that he had let it slip that he had a boyfriend. Irina, horrified at Reborn's outburst, had left him alone for the rest of the mission.

Upon returning Reborn had made a beeline towards Tsuna's office. Reborn had immediately kissed Tsuna once he had found Tsuna in a pile of paperwork. The rest of the week was heaven for Tsuna as Reborn was doing everything to make up to him for allowing Irina to kiss him. Of course afterwards was absolute torture for Tsuna as he couldn't move without being in pain. And the added embarrassment of everyone in the mansion hearing them because of their failure to install sound proof walls.

~~Mini-Flashback End~~

Tsuna watched from the doorway as Irina turned to face him and winked seductively at him. Tsuna let out a little horrified schriek, partly for his act but part was his real horror of her. He was glad that she had never actually seen his face or heard his voice, and it was all thanks to Reborn's over protectiveness.

Luckily for Tsuna, Kayano heard his shriek and led him away from her gaze. Tsuna smiled as Kayano ranted to him about how a lady of her boob size couldn't be trusted and that they flat-chesters should stick together. Tsuna flushed at her rambles but before he could interject it was time for class to start.

"I'm Jelavich Irina. Nice to meet you all!" Ms. Irina introduced herself as she clung onto Koro~sensei. The whole class was disgusted by her clinginess, which was nowhere as cute or innocent as Tsuna's.

Karasuma turned from the class to Irina, "He's a little odd, but don't let it bother you." He warned Irina of Koro~sensei.

"It's a wig!" Koro~sensei said randomly to Irina, removing the wig, along with other items helping with his 'disguise', and putting on his usual hat.

"That's okay!" Irina told Koro~sensei over cheerfully.

"She's hot," Okajima stated out loud, "But why's she all over Koro~sensei?"

Karasuma ignored Okajima's question and continued to explain Ms. Irina's position in the classroom. "We've decided to provide your students with an opportunity to learn from a native speaker. So she'll be taking over half of your English class." He explained before turning to Koro~sensei. "That okay with you?" He asked.

Koro~sensei blinked at Karasuma before responding, "Well... Alright." He agreed.

"She's really unique. Isn't she?" Kayano asked, "And she really seems to like Koro~sensei."

"I don't like her." Tsuna admitted, but not because of his past experience with her but because... "She's really fake." Karma smirked at Tsuna's ability to see through Irina's well made facade of ignorance.

"This might help us come up with ideas for assassination." Nagisa said with enthusiasm. "Koro~sensei definitely isn't human, so I'm sure all that attention is just going to make him uncomfortable... I wonder what color his face turns when he's really embarrassed?" Nagisa asked before going quiet to study Koro~sensei some more.

Everyone seemed to hear Nagisa's question and became quiet to see Koro~sensei's reaction. They all blanked as Koro~sensei ace turns light pink with two darker pink spots on his 'cheeks' as a blush.

"He's not even trying to hide it!" Kayano yelled.

Tsuna shivered at the perverted look on Korosenai's and almost began to cling to Karma, but realized what he was about to do and instead only leaned against Karma. Karma realized this new action and Tsuna's new reluctance to cling to him, and blamed it on Tsuna not wanting to look like Ms. Bitch.

Nagsa nodded in agreement, not really knowing why he expected something different from Koro~sensei, "Yeah... Figures he'd like curves..."

**Koro~sensei Weakness:**

**5**. Boobs

  
"Oh, I can't get enough of you!" Irina told Koro~sensei, holding him even tighter, "Those beady black eyes, Your rubbery arms.... All of them..." She added with a hidden tone of disgust that only Tsuna seemed to catch.

Koro~sensei gave a complacent grin, "Oh my. This is rather embarrassing." He claimed.

"You're amazing!" Irina continued to spit out half-hearted compliments.

~~~Timeskip~~~

It was currently recess so the class decided to play soccer while trying to kill Koro~sensei together.

"Pass it!! Kill me!!" Koro~sensei taunted the students as he dodged everyone's knives and bullets.

"Koro~sensei!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Irina, "Mr. Karasuma has told me all about you. He says you move very fast..." She said, acting impressed.

Koro~sensei's face began to slowly turn pink, "Awww, Not that fast..." He muttered modestly.

"Could you do me a little favor?" Irina asked with puppy eyes. "I've always wanted to drink authentic Vietnamese coffee. Would you pick one up for me while I teach the English class?"

"Piece of cake. I know a great place in Vietnam." Koro~sensei claimed proudly. He began to prepare to fly to Vietnam, but paused to turn to Tsuna. "Tsuna, would you like me to get you something? I still owe you for lending me some money." Koro~sensei asked, surprising Tsuna.

"I'm good." Tsuna told Koro~sensei sheepishly, "I don't need anything..."

Koro~sensei stared at Tsuna, "Are you sure?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yes-" "Actually, I know what he wants!" Karma interrupted as he made his way over to Koro~sensei. Karma waved Koro~sensei down to his height and whispered into his ear(?).

Koro~sensei nodded, "One strawberry cake from Italy coming right up!" He yelled as he blasted off to the two countries.

"Wait! I don't need-..." Tsuna trailed off, sighing to himself, knowing that it was too late to stop him.

Just then the bell rang, "Um... Miss Irina?" Isogai called out, "That's the bell. Shouldn't we go in and start the class?" He asked.

"Class?" Irina asked irritatedly as she pulled out a cigarette. "Oh... Go ahead, go back to the classroom and read on your own." She dismissed the class rudely. "And don't call me 'Miss Irina' I don't like being called 'Miss' and I'm not a teacher. You may call me Ms. Jelavic."

Karma smirked, not showing his annoyance like the rest of the class. "So... What 'ca gonna do now, Ms. Hellabitch?" He asked her.

Tsuna, holding in a smile, scolded him. "Karma that wasn't very nice!"

"'Jel-a-vich'!" Irina corrected vehemently, "There's a 'V' there!"

Karma ignored her, "You're an assassin, aren't you? You're up against a monster that this whole class can't kill. Think you can pull it off all by yourself?" He asked, implying her incompetence in killing Koro~sensei.

"Little punk. Grown-ups have grown-up ways of killing people." She belittled the class before changing the subject. "You're Shiota Nagisa, Right?" She asked, taking her time as she walked towards him.

Nagisa began to nod, but was quickly cut off by Ms. Irina pulling him in for a kiss. Once finished she held him close before dropping him. You could practically see Nagisa's soul coming out of his body.

"What the?!" Kayano yelled, voicing the thoughts of everyone else.

Irina ignored Kayano's out burst and instead made her way towards Tsuna. She felt like Tsuna had valuable information about the target, but feeling the heated glares of the students and their KI Irina instead brushed past him, pretending to only be passing by.

"Come to the faculty lounge later. I want to hear the data you've been gathering on him." Irina commanded Nagisa, "Of course. I have ways of making you talk if you don't. Kidding!" She laughed.

"But if any of you has any useful information, come and tell me! I'll reward you handsomely. Ladies..." She trailed off thinking of an award. She turned to see her henchmen coming up the hill and pointed towards them. "Just think about what these three can do for you."

Everyone glared at her as she continued, "You just have to use everything available to you. Watch and learn, Kiddies! But... If you get in the way of my assassination.... I'll kill you!" She threatened them. Tsuna glared at her retreating figure, trying hard to contain his KI. He really didn't like her threatening to kill his friends or playing the same tricks as _last time_ on Nagisa.

"Sorry about this morning, C'mon we have to hurry." He heard her say to her henchmen.

Tsuna sighed. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, but if worse came to worse he could always complain to Reborn and have him deal with it.

~~~Mini-Timeskip~~~

After Irina had set everything up, she headed back to the classroom just before Koro~sensei came back. They were now sitting in English class, not learning English, but instead waiting quietly for Ms. Irina to teach them. Tsuna meanwhile was enjoying and savoring his strawberry cake in peace.

Maehara broke the silence, "Hey, Miss Hellabitch? What about our class?" He asked.

"Please teach us Ms. Jelavich?" Tsuna asked politely, making sure to pronounce her name correctly.

"Thank you! Some respect." Ms. Irina said, "You should follow that little girl's lead!" She pointed to Tsuna.

The class's attitude switched from slight annoyance to complete rage over Ms. Irina's misidentification over Tsuna's gender, not that Tsuna cared.They began to passive aggressively taunt her with her nickname since they knew they couldn't actively attack her.

"Yeah, Ms. Hellabitch!" Someone yelled.

"You're our teacher, aren't you, Ms. Hellabitch?" Another added until there was a full barrage of students yelling at her.

"Arg! Quit saying it wrong! Jelavich with a 'V'! A 'V'!" Irina yelled, having enough of the student's nickname. "So, Japanese people have difficulty differentiating between a 'B' and a 'V'? Let me teach you proper 'V' pronunciation. Bite your bottom lip lightly with your teeth first." She demanded. Tsuna sighed as he put down his cake to make a 'V' sound.

"Do it!" She yelled when she saw that some students weren't listening to her. Once everyone was doing their best pronunciation she clapped happily, "Perfect! Now sit like that for the rest of the class time and maybe you'll figure out how to say it right." She told everyone, switching back to rude again.

Tsuna felt an irk mark come onto his forehead. He knew that it would only be so long until the class would snap and take their chances with taking on Ms. Jelavich.

~~~Mini-Timeskip~~~

It was now PE and Karasuma was teaching the students how to shoot with their guns with more accuracy. Chiba and Hayami were the best shots so far with Tsuna with the worst.

"Are you serious? They're sneaking into the Store-Room?" Mimura asked. Everyone turned their attention towards where Mimura was looking.

They watched as Ms. Irina led Koro~sensei towards the Store-Room. As they did this Tsuna took this opportunity to shoot ten times in a row. Each shot was a 10.9 except one shot that was 9.9. Karasuma turned back to see Tsuna's score of 99 with wide eyes. Tsuna smiled back sheepishly before shooting a few zeros and ones to mess up his scoring.

Note: _(10's are close bullseyes with 10.9 as the highest number[I think] Zeros are off the target completely. In shooting, the highest score you can get is a 100. Just know I'm basing this off of my experience in my school's Air Rifle Team, which I just joined last summer.)_

Nagisa sweat dropped, "I can't believe it... Koro~sensei fell for that?"

"Mr. Karasuma," Megu called, "We really don't like her."

Karasuma turned away from Tsuna and focused on his other students, "I know," He told her. "But she has her orders and so do I. But you have to admit she's good at what she does." Tsuna, who had walked over while was talking, subconsciously nodded along in agreement.

Class-E went silent as Koro~sensei walked into the shed. It was quiet for the first few seconds before the sound of guns going off was heard. After a pause of silence the class heard Ms. Irina yell.

"Aiyeeee!"

"What the?" The class questioned nervously.

"Aiyeee~!" Another scream came from Ms. Irina, but this time it wasn't of fright.

Everyone froze as they hurried to find Tsuna. Sugino, the closest to Tsuna, quickly covered Tsuna's ears. Everyone sighed in relief as they confirmed that Tsuna couldn't hear Ms. Irina's 'screams of joy'.

"Sugino...?" Tsuna placed his hands over Sugino's and asked innocently, "What's going on?"

Sugino just nervously smiled at Tsuna in response. Karasuma watched slightly amused with the class's assumption that Tsuna was innocent, but he guessed that it was because Tsuna's act also included in him being ignorant and innocent.

"First gunshots, then a scream and now this?" Okajima asked.

"That sounds pretty weird!" Kurahashi said.

"Let's go see!" Karma, having been drawn in by the screams, said from behind them. Everyone turned to one another and nodded in agreement before heading up the hill to see for themselves. Tsuna headed up after convincing Sugino to release his hold over his ears.

"Koro~sensei!" Nagisa yelled as they saw Koro~sensei emerge from the Store-Room. "Have you seen Ms. Irina?" He asked through breathes.

Koro~sensei grinned widely, "All of her! I mean-... Yes. She'll be right out." He answered Nagisa. "And in honor of Ms. Irina... The Quiz during 6th period... is going to be a 'Vitch'!" He added jokingly.

Nagisa sweat dropped, "Haha... We'll do our best." He said as everyone laughed it off.

Irina soon barged out of the room with a face on complete rapture and wearing an old gym outfit. "One minute.... He did this to me in just one minute..." She managed to say, "A full-body, deep tissue, Swedish massage spa level, oil massage only with slime and he even changed my outfit..." She told everyone as she fell to the ground.

"Koro~sensei! What did you do?" Nagisa yelled accusingly.

Koro~sensei's face became white, "This is my poker face." He told everyone. "Maybe when you're older."

Tsuna looked around with a confused look on his face, "What are you talking about?"

"Lousy Grown-ups!" The class yelled, purposely ignoring and avoiding Tsuna's question.

"Okay, show's over." Koro~sensei said as the bell rang, turning back to his usual yellow color, "Let's all head back to the classroom."

Tsuna stayed behind to make sure Ms. Jelavich was alright. He walked over and held his hand out for her as she glared after Koro~sensei.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked her softly.

Ms. Jelavich looked up in surprise as she just now realized Tsuna was there. She blushed in embarrassment as she took his hand.

"Thanks, girlie." Ms. Jelavich thanked Tsuna with genuine sincerity.

Tsuna smiled as he turned to leave for class, but just before he left he told Ms. Jelavich, "You're Welcome! But I'm a boy!"

Irina was left in stupor at Tsuna's words. She could never imagine that a boy could look so girly.

~~~Mini-Timeskip~~~

It was once again English meaning that a whole day had gone by since Ms. Irina's huge failure of assassinating Koro~sensei. Again, just like the day before, the class sat in silence, waiting for Ms. Irina to teach them.

"Haha!" Karma snickered, "Ms. Hellabitch seems really ticked off. Being shown up like that and all." He said as they watched her roughly tap on her tablet in frustration.

"Um-" Isogai stuttered out.

"What?" Irina angrily turned to the class.

Isogai looked up to Ms. Irina from his desk. "If you're not going to teach us, could we at least have Koro~sensei back?" He asked, "We still have to prepare for our college entrance exams, so..."

Irina sneered, "Ha! You want that monster to teach you? Your college entrance exams are more important to you than the end of the world?!" She yelled, putting down her tablet. "You brats really don't get it. Do you?" She asked.

"Besides, I heard that Class-E is the last stop for rejects and losers. What good would it do you to study anyway?" She mocked, not noticing the darkening looks on her students. "Oh! I know! How about this? I'll give you five million each if I succeed in assassinating him! That's more than you'll ever see in your whole life!" She said, eyes closed, as if she was the most generous person in the world.

"It's better than pretending that you'll actually be somebody someday. So why don't you just do as I say and-" She stopped when someone threw an eraser at her. She opened her eyes to see the class releasing their, small amount of, bloodlust.

"Get out." Isogai said.

"Huh?" Irina asked surprised.

"Get out!!" Fuwa joined.

"We want Koro~sensei!" Others quickly joined in their small rebellion.

"W-wha...?" Ms. Irina stuttered out before regaining her composure, "What's with the attitude? I'll kill you!" She threatened loudly.

Tsuna, finally having enough of her horrible attitude, snapped and allowed for some of his bloodlust to leak out. Irina froze as she felt a strong KI focused on her.

At first she had thought it was another assassin sent to kill her, but quickly realized it was coming from one of the students. She felt her hands begin to become sweaty. She looked through the class, trying to find the student with the overwhelming bloodlust.

"Yeah? Try it! C'mon and kill us!" She heard someone yell but couldn't distinguish who as the bloodlust was suffocating her.

Tsuna soon calmed down and tamed his KI. He scolded himself for losing his cool and silently apologized to Ms. Jelavich, who sighed in relief as she was finally able to breathe normally again.

"That's right!" Kayano yelled the loudest, "You give girls a bad name!" She said as she held a sign reading,

**'My brain is up here!'**

  
Tsuna smiled sheepishly at Karasuma, who had been watching through the window in the hallway. Tsuna knew that Karasuma could help change Ms. Jelavich's attitude towards teaching them. He would just have to do what Tsuna told him to do.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Another day had gone by and Tsuna hoped that his and Karasuma's plan had worked like they had planned. Just as English was supposed to start Ms. Jelavich walked in confidently, ignoring the disgusted stares made by a few students, and began writing English up on the board.

' _ **You are incredible in bed.**_ '

  
Ms. Irina turned to them, "' _You are incredible in bed_ ' Repeat! Come on!" She yelled.

Tsuna's face erupted in a vibrant shade of red. He was so embarrassed by Ms. Jelavich's command that he didn't even notice that he had grabbed onto Terasaka and not Karma.

" _Y- Yo-You are incredible in bed_." The class repeated innocently and none the wiser to what they had said.

Tsuna buried his face into Terasaka's chest. Terasaka, who was secretly enjoying it, acted annoyed but smirked smugly once he saw Karma frowning at him.

"When I assassinated a VIP in the states, I started out by seducing his bodyguard." Ms. Irina explained, "This is what I said to him. It means 'You were so good I saw the stars'." The whole class blushed at this revelation.

Irina continued, "It's common knowledge that if you want to learn a foreign language quickly the best way is to find a boyfriend or girlfriend who's a native speaker. You'll work harder to understand their language because, well, it makes things easier. And that's how I mastered various languages when I needed them to do my job.

And so, in my class, I'll teach you how to hit on people from other countries. Knowing how to break the ice enables you to get close to people. I promise you this will come in handy if you ever meet a foreigner.

You can learn what you need for your college entrance exams from that octopus. The only thing I can teach you is practical conversation techniques. If you still don't accept me as your teacher after that.... Then I'll give up my assignment and leave." Irina finished.

"Um- How's that sound...?" She asked the dumbfounded students. "Also, I'm sorry about everything." She added as she intertwined her fingers together and gave the class an innocent child look.

"...." The class blinked a few times before laughing, "Hahaha!"

"Where's the lady that was just here? The one that said she was going to kill us all?" Terasaka joked, letting Tsuna go, but not before playfully ruffling his hair(I feel like Terasaka would be a good big brother figure for Tsuna despite Tsuna being older).

Maehara laughed along, "She seems pretty normal now."

"We can't just call her Ms. Hellabitch anymore, can we?" Okano said.

Irina began to tear up, "You're going to let me teach you?" She asked, voice wavering.

"Yeah. And that wasn't really a nice thing to call a teacher anyway."

"Yeah." They nodded, "We have to call her something else."

"How about Ms. Bitch? With a 'V'?" Karma suggested.

Irina intruded in the conversation with a nervous smile, "Uh... Guys, How about maybe... Calling me by my first name?"

"But, We practiced our 'V' sound so hard!"

"Yeah! And Ms. Bitch sounds so much better than Ms. Irina."

"I hope we get along well, Ms. Bitch!"

"Let's start class, Ms. Bitch!"

Irina slowly grew more annoyed with each wrong pronunciation, "Gah! Cut it out!" She screamed at her students. Tsuna grinned as the class laughed and joked around. 

"Sorry Ms. Vich! They'll stop, so please continue with the lesson." Tsuna told Irina sweetly, deciding that they should probably start making up for the time they lost to learn English. Irina was quickly calmed down from her fit by Tsuna's claim.

"Thank you, Tsu~!" Irina said happily as she continued with her lesson.

Sinclair Tsunayoshi:

**4.** Can make anyone feel at ease. 


	7. Poison Time

The next few days had gone by quickly with Irina as the class's new teacher. She fit in perfectly with the students and was pretty decent at teaching them despite her being a novice teacher and her unique teaching techniques that could also be called sexual harassment. Tsuna could clearly see the improvement in his classmates' English.

The only problem within the whole 'Irina is now your teacher' scenario was getting Reborn to allow her to continue to teach. After Tsuna telling him of Irina's conversion to teacherhood, Reborn showed up just to check if Tsuna was really ok. He didn't trust Tsuna not to lie about Irina just to save her job or reputation.

In the end, it took Tsuna lot's of cajoling and totally _innocent_ fluff to persuade Reborn to not use his connection with Lovro to fire Irina. Despite allowing Irina to stay, it didn't change that he despised that Irina, an assassin that tried to seduce him, was teaching _his_ student. After that Reborn began giving Tsuna the silent treatment.

~

Awaking from the alarm clock, Tsuna sighed sadly as he got out of the colder than usual bed to get ready for school. It had been another night of sleeping without Reborn and tonight would be last night with Reborn as he was leaving tomorrow. Tsuna shook his head to rid himself of his invading self-deprecating thoughts, and put on a wide, fake smile as he went downstairs to make breakfast.

He hummed softly to himself as he walked into the kitchen, ignoring Reborn who was sitting on the couch cleaning one of his guns, and began to make omelets for Reborn and himself. He didn't forget to make his bentos too.

"Breakfast is ready~!" Tsuna called to Reborn. Tsuna hoped that Reborn would talk to him again because he didn't know how long he could keep up his happy, 'Everything is fine' facade that he copied from his mother.

"..." Reborn didn't respond to Tsuna and instead continued to polish his gun. Tsuna's smile twitched down for a moment before he smiled wider and with more strain.

Summoning his courage, Tsuna asked, "Are you still angry at me for siding with Ms. Vich?"

"No." Reborn, finally saying something, lashed out grumpily from his place on the couch.

" O-ok..!" Tsuna's voice cracked as he tried to hold back his tears. "Sorry to bother you..."

'He didn't really mean it. He'll regret it.' Tsuna thought to himself as he began to sniff. He heard Reborn give an annoyed huff from the living room. Tsuna finally couldn't hold it any longer and let his smile drop and let his tears fall. He tried hard to silence his whimpers, but Reborn still heard.

Reborn tensed up as he heard his Tsuna's cries and quickly snapped out of his childish anger. He swiftly made his way towards Tsuna, kneeled down and hugged him comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Tsuna. I shouldn't have gotten so annoyed at you." Reborn apologized softly as he slowly moved Tsuna onto his lap.

Tsuna sniffed, "It's okay. I forgive you!" Tsuna looked up to Reborn with a small smile.

as he wiped away Tsuna's tears, Reborn noticed how red Tsuna's eyes were from crying. "You should have told me how you felt..." Reborn said quietly with guilt.

Tsuna shook his head, "It's not your fault. It's mi-"

"It's not!" Reborn yelled, "It's mine. I was being childish and hurt you because of it."

Tsuna pulled Reborn down towards him by his shoulders, gently putting his forehead against Reborn's. Letting their flames out and allowing both to intermingle, they both stayed like this for what seemed to be hours in blissful harmony.

Only when the doorbell rang did they reluctantly pull away from each other's touch so that Tsuna could answer the door.

As Tsuna opened the door, he saw that a medium sized box was left next to the front door. Tsuna looked for a return address or sender name, but the only thing he found was that it was sent from Italy.

Deciding to bring it inside, Tsuna set it on the kitchen table with Reborn behind watching warily behind him. In the mafia you could never trust what you were given especially when it shows up anonymously at your front door.

Reborn, gently pushing Tsuna aside, observed the box for himself. As cautiously as possible, Reborn picked up the box and turned it upside down.

He sighed in relief and somewhat annoyance, "Bianchi..." He told Tsuna, pointing to a copy of her scorpion tattoo on the package, "Probably sent some of her cooking... _Damn stalker_. _How did she even find us_?"

Tsuna lit up immediately, "Really?! We can have some for dinner tonight!" Tsuna shouted excitedly as he bounced up and down. "Open it! Open it!"

Running around the kitchen, Tsuna looked for a pair of scissors to open the package. Once finding some scissors Tsuna handed them to Reborn. "You can eat it all I'm not hungry." Reborn told Tsuna as they both stared at the ironically, heavenly looking food in front of them. (Imagine what you want for the foods.)

"It's not even dinner time so you can't tell if you'll be hungry then." Tsuna chided, "Also, Bianchi made it for us so we will eat it." He added before picking up on of the small desserts(Maybe chocolate covered strawberries or something?) that were wrapped up on the side of the dish and taking a bite out of it without hesitance.

Reborn gave Tsuna, who seemed to not be affected by the poison, a long hard stare, "I don't know how you could eat that stuff."

Tsuna looked over to Reborn with a mock glare, "I wonder why? Maybe it's the fact that you forced me to eat it because 'A mafia boss should be immune to poisons'" He mocked Reborn.

"..." Reborn, frowning slightly, stayed quiet as Tsuna continued to look through all the food in Bianchi's package.

"That's what I thought." Tsuna retorted, not looking away as he scavenged for anything else in the box. He stopped when he found a bento with a note on it.

Miss you lil' bro! Here's a small bento I made for you since your staying in Japan!

<3 Bianchi

P.S. - For Reborn, You better not do something stupid to make Tsuna sad or _**ELSE**_.

  
"Awww! She made me a bento too!" He yelled as he excitedly waved it around happily.

Reborn shook his head slightly in amusement, "She really..." He paused, trying to find the right word, "Adores you..."

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah... Who would've thought that she was secretly shipping us behind our backs the whole time..."

Reborn glanced away from Tsuna as he nodded along. He was an incredibly good liar. He could trick anyone, anyone except Tsuna. It was hard for anyone to lie to someone so innocent and cute looking. The fact that Tsuna had his HI too didn't help his case either.

Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief, "You knew?!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards Reborn.

Reborn shrugged it off nonchalantly, keeping his usual stoic expression on, "She began to do so after you broke our curse. She realized she didn't really truly love me and that she mixed admiration for love. A few weeks later, I found a R27 shrine in her room."

Tsuna, in a temporary state of shock, slowly closed the box and stored it in a free space for the pantry to be unpacked later. "I'm just going to go to class now..." Tsuna told Reborn before grabbing his bento and heading out the door.

Reborn watched Tsuna walk away with an amused smirk, "Good-bye, _Il Mio Amore_ ~" He called out just as Tsuna closed the door behind him.

Reborn turned towards the kitchen table, he saw Tsuna's, now cold, omelet with a semi-warm espresso next to it and felt his stomach growl. Reaching for it, he spotted Bianchi's note to Tsuna next to it. He decided to read it while he put his omelet into the microwave to warm up.

Miss you lil' sis! Here's a small bento I made for you since your staying in Japan!

<3 Bianchi

P.S. - For Reborn, You better not do something stupid to make Tsuna sad or _**ELSE**_.

Reborn, though not showing it, felt a shiver go across his spine. He hated how women seemed to know when something would happen. He knew that subjecting him to her food was Bianchi's punishment for hurting Tsuna. Just thinking of it left a bad taste in his mouth and instead of thinking farther into it, opted to instead look around town after breakfast to distract himself.

  
~~~Timeskip~~~

The class listened to Koro~sensei carefully as he told them the steps for their science experiment, "And that's how you get the artificial color out of snacks..." Koro~sensei said, finishing off the experiment by pulling out an uncolored piece of licorice from some liquid formula.

"I'll just take these, Thank you." Koro~sensei added as he grabbed everyone's candies while also moving away some extra chemicals from Tsuna's grasp and chastising him, "Tsuna, You know the rule: Under no circumstances are you allowed to come into contact with any chemical used during our labs."

Tsuna pouted as he gave up and turned to listen in on his tablemates' conversation.

"He just doesn't want to wait till payday to get snacks." Maehara said while watching the candies disappear from Koro~sensei's arms and probably into some hidden stash in the teacher's lounge.

Terasaka yelled with indignation from the back of the class, "Hey! We bought those!"

"Wait... Why is he drawing a salary if he's planning to destroy the world?" Kimura asked in confusion.

Tsuna figured that he should share some of his extra sweets with Koro~sensei more often so that he wouldn't result in stealing from his students. Looking through his backpack next to him, Tsuna pulled out a few candy bars, "Korosenai, you could have asked me for some snacks! Here!" Tsuna said with a smile.

Koro~sensei flailed around, crying out, "Tsuna! You're too kind!"

Tsuna blushed, still not used to compliments, "If you want I can bring in bentos for you too." He said, pulling out an extra bento he always packed just in case.

"Really!" Koro~sensei yelled in delight before realizing how unprofessional he was, "I mean- Tsuna I appreciate your offer but I cannot accept as I can't have you spending money on me." Koro~sensei said in an 'All Business' voice.

Tsuna giggled as Koro~sensei pretended not to grab the bento from him. In a flash, Koro~sensei had opened the bento and began to devour, yet savouring every bite of the food inside.

Karma smirked, seeing this as a chance to taunt Koro~sensei, "For not wanting the bento, you sure are enjoying it Koro~sensei."

Some of the class began to laugh, but it was soon silenced as Okuda headed towards the front of the classroom. "Umm... Koro~sensei?" She stuttered nervously as she tried to find the right words to say, but instead shoving the three vials in her hands to Koro~sensei and shouting, "It's poison! Please drink it!"

The half the class sweat dropped at Okuda's bluntness while the others blinked owlishly.

"No one would be stupid enough to-" Sugino said out loud but was quickly quieted by Tsuna warningly smacking Sugino over the head.

"Okuda... That was honest..." Koro~sensei said, also a bit surprised at Okuda's suddenness.

Okuda stammered some more, "Uhh...ummm... I'm not good at surprise attacks like everyone else, but I love chemistry! And I really put my heart and soul into this!" She proclaimed.

Tsuna shivered as he felt déjàvu as he heard Okuda's little proclamation of love and wanted to poison Koro~sensei. "Please don't turn into another Bianchi..." Tsuna whispered to himself.

Nagisa, who was sitting next to him, asked with concern, "Who are you talking about?"

"Uh?! N-no one!" Tsuna answered frantically, not realizing he spoke out loud. Nagisa looked at Tsuna before turning his attention back to Okuda and Koro~sensei.

"Is that so?" Koro~sensei asked Okunda, grabbing each vial, "Let me try!"

Drinking the first, Koro~sensei took a moment to react before being shaken. "Wow! This.. is... Sodium Hydroxide." Koro~sensei stated, face becoming like Sonic the Hedgehog's but with horns, "Harmful to humans but not me."

Okuda's face fell, "Oh..."

Koro~sensei chuckled, "You've got two more. Shall I give them a try too?"

"Ummm... Yes!" Okuda smiled lightly.

Koro~sensei quickly chugged down the next vial, "Unnh. Urgh. Gyurgh." he groaned as he began to shake but also sway more violently. "Thallium Acetate." He acknowledged, face know mint green with wings protruding out of the side his head along with two horns with split ends pointing forwards.

"He grew wings this time!" Isogai said in shock, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"And last one." Koro~sensei told the class before eagerly swallowing the final vial. Some students stood from their seats in surprise as Koro~sensei bowed down in pain. He shouted out as a dark aura emanated from his body and puslated a few times.

Tsuna sweat dropped at the scene, he knew nothing bad was going to happen thanks to his HI not going off, so he deduced that it was just Korosenai being his usual dramatic self. And his thoughts were confirmed when the showy scene quickly ceased with a new, dull look on Koro~sensei's face.

The class all stared in stupor as Koro~sensei stood in front of them with a blank white face that portrayed no emotion. "Aqua Regia..." Koro~sensei concluded.

"That's all they did to me, huh?" Koro~sensei then asked though it seemed to be more directed towards himself.

"You look like an emoticon!" Okajima yelled, pointing to Koro~sensei after snapping out of the initial shock.

"He does!" The class agreed.

Koro~sensei blankly stared at them and said in a strained, raspy voice, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful..."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Koro~sensei ignored them as he turned back to Okuda in front of him, face now back to normal. "Now, Okuda." He began in a strict but gentle tone, "You know I can't allow a student to concoct dangerous poisons without supervision."

Okuda looked down in guilt, "Right... I apologize." She told Koro~sensei remorsefully.

Koro~sensei's grin grew, "Do you have time after school today?" He asked, "We can research a poison that can kill me together!"

At this, Okuda's eyes widened in surprise before smiling up at Koro~sensei, "Sure!"

Kayano sweat dropped, "She's going to make poison with the poison's target?"

"Yeah... I don't see that ending well." Nagisa said in agreement.

Tsuna, deciding to see if he could join, raised his hand, "Koro~sensei? Can I join as well?" He asked. He hoped that this would present him with an opportunity to become better friends with Okuda.

"Nufufu! Sure! The more the merrier!" Koro~sensei agreed cheerfully.

~~~Timeskip~~~

"Now we add the ethanol to it." Koro~sensei guided Okuda through the steps of the improved poison, "And be careful not to breathe in the fumes!" Koro~sensei added as he saw Tsuna trying to lean over the cylinder to get a better look.

" 'Kay!", Okuda and Tsuna, who realized that they didn't know about his immunity to poisons of all kinds, nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why can't I mix the chemicals?" Tsuna asked, deciding to pretend to not know why everyone freaked out whenever he got close to even touching a piece of lab equipment. "You won't even let me touch anything either." He added with a cute pout.

Koro~sensei's face became blank white, "Tsuna, You're clumsiness and these chemicals together just might be as dangerous as me." He admitted.

"You're joking!" Tsuna cried out in bewilderment as he didn't expect Korosenai to be so forward and honest about it. He even turned to Okuda to see if she would back him up.

Okuda looked away from Tsuna's gaze, "Sorry Tsuna," She said, "But Sensei is right..."

"It's fine..." Tsuna sulked, "I have to leave anyway to make dinner for Re-... Myself! Bye~!" Tsuna hurried out the door, only stopping after a while to facepalm at his little mess up and stutter.

~~~~Timeskip~~~

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled as he walked into his quiet and peaceful house.

"Welcome back." Reborn greeted in a low voice from behind him. Tsuna, warned by his HI, wasn't surprised and instead giggled as Reborn tenderly wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist.

"What would you like to do today?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

Reborn smirked, "Some dinner then we can spend the rest of our time together."

"Got it! I'll get dinner laid out then we can snuggle! Sound good?" Tsuna proposed.

Reborn nodded, "I'm fine with whatever. Just as long as you're with me." He said cheesily.

Tsuna leaned his back into Reborn, "Awww, you must really be trying to make it up to me!" Tsuna teased, covering his snickers behind his hand.

Reborn took Tsuna's chin and held it up to face him, "Don't test your luck." Reborn warned Tsuna before dipping in for a rough and deep, but still loving kiss. Tsuna's legs felt weak as he began to kiss back.

It had been weeks since he had been in contact with Reborn and it left him yearning for even a bit of personal interaction with the hitman. Now that they were together again in each others embrace they both felt an immense euphoria. As the moments passed by, they felt themselves become more and more touched starved for the other. Both pressed up against each other, trying to satisfy it. Resulting in tousled and ruffled hair, messy clothes and Tsuna pressed against the wall. Neither wanted to part, but not even Reborn could help his need for air and both parted.

"How about we skip dinner and go up stairs to 'snuggle' some more?" Reborn insisted, with a hidden motive in mind.

Tsuna, knowing this motive, told Reborn through his pants for air, "Don't think that you can weasel yourself out of not eating Bianchi's dinner."

Reborn unblinkingly stared at Tsuna before turning to mke his way towards the front door. Unfortunately for Reborn, Tsuna caught him and somehow managed to drag him to the table. After setting out the plates of food, Tsuna stood at the opposite side of the table of Reborn. "Either eat dinner or sleep on the couch tonight." Tsuna threatened.

Reborn ended up choosing to eat dinner with Tsuna. Later that night, Reborn got food poisoning and was forced to relax in bed for the rest of the night by Tsuna. Fortunately for Reborn, Tsuna was very sympathetic after he felt that Reborn had gotten enough Karma for forcing Tsuna through food poisoning for four torturous years of his life.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Tsuna quietly hummed merrily to himself as he walked, or rather skipped, up to the classrooms. Last night was great for Tsuna. He got to actually snuggle with Reborn, who would usually try to escalate the innocent act into something more and would always end up successful, due to the dinner making sure that he couldn't move much without being in pain or discomfort. With a bit of convincing, Tsuna eventually got Reborn to stay another night to recover a bit more too.

Karma and Nagisa, who had stopped walking after noticing him, both watched as Tsuna skipped by them with the most elated, (or should I say _gay_?), smile they had ever seen on him. (He seemed to be as happy as a _clam_. [Ok. I'll stop now])

"He seems happy today." Karma spoke after Tsuna was out of sight, "He didn't even notice us like he usually does."

They both began to continue up the mountain to their classroom.

Nagisa agreed, "Everyone noticed that he was upset about something. Whenever he's upset about something he never says anything, but he does become quieter, smiles wider and focuses on others problems. Probably his way of forgetting and/or dealing with his own." Nagisa explained his thoughts out loud to Karma.

Karma frowned, "At least he seems to have fixed his little problem. Or the class, including me, would have taken it upon themselves to eliminate it." Karma admitted, "I don't know what it is about Tsuna, but it just makes you want to protect him."

"He's even pulled in Terasaka and Karasuma." Nagisa added.

Karma smirked as they neared their destination, "He sure is an enigma. Isn't he?" Karma asked deviously.

Nagisa could only nod in agreement as they were greeted by the rest of their classmates as they walked through the classroom doors. Both split up, Karma going to his desk and Nagisa going over to Kayano and the others.

"This is the poison he asked you to make?" Kayano was asking Okuda as she looked pointedly at the vial.

Okuda beamed, "It is! He said the poison would be most effective!" She enthused, holding it up for them to see.

"He even drew a manga about how to store it properly." Nagisa observed, holding up Okuda's homework instructions. "That's our Koro~sensei... always trying to help."

"I think he really gets me." Okuda admitted. "It's easier to understand as a manga. I can focus on my strengths."

Tsuna joined in, "I wonder why he didn't give me one. I was there too." He said jokingly, however it backfired when everyone took what he said seriously. They all just stared at Tsuna with apprehensive looks on their faces, none of them knowing what to say. "I was joking!" Tsuna told them in exasperation. "I know that my 'clumsiness and these chemicals together just might be as dangerous as Koro~sensei.'" Tsuna added mockingly only to get a few confused stares with Okuda being the only one who got his reference.

"Nevermind." Tsuna told them, "Just forget I said anything."

"Oh. There Koro~sensei is!" Nagisa said, "Why don't you give it to him?" He asked Okuda while successfully making everyone forget about the awkward atmosphere.

Okuda grinned, "I can't wait! Koro~sensei!" She called out, bounding over to him and handing out the poison to him, "Here!"

"Well done, I'll take it right away." Koro~sensei praised Okuda before chugging down the vial. Every student watched as Koro~sensei began to radiate a dark aura and littler pieces of rubble collecting and floating up around him. "Hahaha! Okuda, thanks to your potion, I can move to the next level." He said darkly.

"Ummm...! What do you mean?!" Okuda asked frightenedly.

"Gryuugh!" Koro~sensei bellowed out as he flailed his tentacles around menacingly before-"Phew~."

The students were left in stupor as they saw Koro~sensei become a metallic slime, "He melted?!"

Koro~sensei snickered, "What I actually had you make was a concoction that would turn me into a liquid, obviously." He told Okuda, disappearing before reappearing in Megu's desk. "And now that I'm a liquid, I can leak through the smallest of spaces! To top it off, I'm still as fast as before! Let's see if you can kill me now!" Koro~sensei yelled as he bounced on and off the walls.

"Hey..!" Maehara complained, "It was hard enough before! There's no way we can hit you when you keep hiding in the ceiling and underneath the floorboards.!

"You tricked me! That's not fair!" Okuda yelled.

Koro~sensei stopped in one of the corners of the ceiling, "Fair?" He asked, looking down at Okuda. "Verbal deception is a vital part of a successful assassin's toolkit."

"What are you talking about Koro~sensei?" Nagisa inquired.

"Approaching the target so naively is a good way to fail in your mission, even the deadliest of poisons is useless if one can't persuade the mark to drink it." Koro~sensei clairfied, "Nagisa, say you wanted to poison me? How would you go about it?"

Nagisa paused in thought, "Well, Let me think. I'd probably put it in something you liked then I guess... I'd offer it to you as a gift." He construed his own thoughts on how to poison Koro~sensei.

Tsuna remembered when Bianchi had given him a poisoned soda as a feigned kind gesture. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't accidentally spilled it on the sidewalk and had drank it.

"Excellent!" Koro~sensei approved Nagisa's answer, starting to slide down the wall and slip back into his routine uniform. "You see to deceive someone you have to get inside their head. Know what they respond to, use language creatively. In poisoning as in life, the key to success is communication." He divulged to the class.

Koro~sensei turned to Okuda, "Imagine that one day you find an earth-shattering scientific discovery. How can it benefit mankind if it stays locked in your head? Knowing the right thing to say can make all the difference, right?" He countered Okuda's earlier statement of needing to know how to communicate in Math and Chemistry.

"Right!" Okuda recognized that Koro~sensei was correct and had a new found determination to improve in her lacking subjects.

"Heh Heh... this isn't just about assassination..." Karma grinned. He understood that Koro~sensei would do anything to aid in his students' growth.

Tsuna's stomach grumbled and looking at the time he saw that it was still first period. He really shouldn't have skipped breakfast, but he had no time to prepare both the bentos and breakfast at the same time due to sleeping in with Reborn.

Tsuna recalled the extra bento in his backpack for Koro~sensei, "Korosenai!" Tsuna called out while raising his hand. "Here's your bento that I made!" He waved it around as he picked it out of his little bag.

Koro~sensei instantly snatched the bento and opened it, obviously not wanting to wait till lunch to eat it. "Thanks Tsuna!"

"You're welcome!" Tsuna replied chipperly.

Just as Koro~sensei was about to dig in, he paused and pointed at Tsuna accusingly, "Wait! How do I know you didn't poison it?!"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the accusation, "You told me not to touch chemicals so why would I poison you? Also, I'm the only student against killing you. Remember?" Tsuna contradicted the obvious false claim with ease.

Koro~sensei, still doubtful, shoved the bento back at Tsuna. "Taste test it!" He demanded.

"Fine." Tsuna sighed as he walked up to Koro~sensei to comply with Koro~sensei's command and take a small bite. "There. Not poisoned. Now will you take it?" Tsuna asked, just a bit frustratedly. He felt like he was missing something important and/or dangerous. He just couldn't pinpoint it and left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Wahh!" Koro~sensei cried, "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you!"

"It's fine!" Tsuna told Koro~sensei, effortlessly overlooking the earlier distrust from him.

Koro~sensei swiftly left the bento with nothing left in it. Tsuna immediately deduced where his feeling of misplacement was coming from when Koro~sensei gave back his empty bento. This bento was not Koro~sensei's. He had given Koro~sensei one of the bentos Bianchi had made him in place of his homemade one.

"Argh!" To the surprise of the class, Koro~sensei fell to the floor in a fit of severe coughs. "W-what? You poisoned it!" Koro~sensei reaccused Tsuna through raspy gasps for breath.

Tsuna looked down to where Koro~sensei laid pathetically on his knees. The class watched in bewilderment as Tsuna showed no sympathy towards Koro~sensei's predicament, just a cold-blooded look of analysis on his target. "It seems to be efficient on you too, Korosenai." They heard him murmur to himself.

Okuda, closest to Tsuna, snapped out of it first, "B-but you also ate some Tsuna!" She said in concern.

"You sacrificed yourself to try to kill me!" Koro~sensei assumed in fear for his student.

Tsuna huffed in amusement, "Don't worry, you'll live."

"Idiot!" Terasaka yelled, "We know he'll live, but you won't if it was able to hurt him that badly!"

"I'm fine." Tsuna assured them, "Can't you tell? I ate the poison before him..."

"And yet he was the only one to react!" Nagisa said putting the pieces together. "You're Immune!" He revealed to the class.

Sinclair Tsunayoshi:

**5.** Immune to poisons

  
"Yep!" Tsuna confirmed Nagisa's inference.

Koro~sensei slowly began to recover and once he was able to stand asked Tsuna, "How did you make it?"

"My older sister actually made it..." Tsuna admitted bashfully.

"You told someone else about Koro~sensei?" Karma questioned, "Isn't that not allowed?"

"No." Tsuna rebutted, "She makes poisonous food, purposely or accidentally, anytime she cooks or bakes. I've been living with food like that for around four years. She just so happened to send me and Reborn some of her cooking to us yesterday." He told them, clearing up the small misunderstanding.

Karma grinned, "You get more interesting every day!"

"Is that a good thing?" Tsuna asked.

Koro~sensei, concerned since the cooking almost took him out, asked "Your parents didn't stop her?"

Tsuna shook his head, "My dad was never home and my mom was just glad that the house wasn't as empty or sad as before when it was just me and her."

"You make it sound as if she barged into your house one day and then stayed there." Kayano said jokingly.

"Well..." Tsuna nervously scratched the nape of his neck.

"That really happened!" The class shouted in shock.

"Yeah... _And she wasn't the first or last to do so_..."

"What!" They shouted again.

"Kufufu!" Koro~sensei laughed, "I'm just glad that Tsuna tried to kill me!"

"Oh, That wasn't on purpose." Tsuna admitted bluntly causing Koro~sensei to fall dramatically in surprise as Tsuna continued, "I accidentally switched your bento with Bianchi's. I was going to eat hers for lunch. I didn't even taste the poison when I ate it. I'll have to tell her later!" Tsuna told Koro~sensei, who was crying hysterically since Tsuna didn't mean to try to assassinate him.

"She knowingly poisons it?" Okuda asked.

"Kinda?" Tsuna responded with uncertainty, "She doesn't realize that her regular foods are still poisonous... But she always poisons my food on purpose."

"And why would she do that?" Karma interrogated.

Tsuna gave out a few hesitant laughs as he tried to find the right words to explain, "When we first met she was actually trying to... kill me because I 'stole' her 'lover'. Now she poisons my food... out of love and... concern for my safety...?" He tried and failed to get his last point across.

"That doesn't make sense!"

Karma stepped up confidently, showing that he probably knew how to explain in better words than him. "She poisons you so that you become immune to it over time." He inferred correctly.

"Hai." Tsuna confirmed, "My father has a bad habit of making enemies which leads to me being the target of a lot of dangerous people."

Koro~sensei grabbed a hold of Tsuna and shook him brashly, "How many times have you been endangered!?" Koro~sensei insisted on an answer out of concern for his student, again.

"Let's not talk about that~" Tsuna evaded answering after getting Koro~sensei to stop shaking him, "I'm not as likely to be hurt because of my boyfr- my old teacher taught me how to defend myself!" He claimed with admiration and love that the whole class could sense.

Koro~sensei began harshly shaking Tsuna again, "Tell me who they are! I must know who stole your love from me!" He sobbed dramatically.

"I cannot tell you who he is, but I will tell you this;" Tsuna began, the air around him becoming cold and devoid of any warm aura that Tsuna would usually emit. It was like earlier but this time Tsuna wasn't holding back. The classroom shivered as Tsuna's calculating gaze ran over each and every one of them before landing back onto Koro~sensei.

"Don't even try to _sub in_ for him because you will never compare to him. No matter how much more you can do than him, you will never be able to give me a family like he did." Tsuna warned Koro~sensei.

Tsuna's suffocating aura and KI only diminished completely when Koro~sensei told Tsuna that, "I wouldn't dream of it!"

Tsuna blinked innocently as his classmates cowered from his terrifying 'show', "Sorry, I got a bit carried away..."

'A bit!' 'It felt like a hitman was standing there, not Tsuna.' Were the thoughts of Tsuna's classmates.

"Kinda? It felt like there was a hitman standing in your place. Not a strawberry cake loving idiot." Karma told Tsuna brusquely.

"R-really?" Tsuna asked, blushing in embarrassment.

~~

"He has the potential to become a great hitman... Don't you think Karasuma?" Koro~sensei said talking to Karasuma in the teacher's lounge.

Karasuma hummed in agreement, "..Indeed."

"You know something." Koro~sensei said with narrowed eyes.

Karasuma nodded stiffly, "I do, but I have no intention to tell you."


	8. Assembly Time

Tsuna sighed. The class had an assembly at the main campus after lunch. This meant they would have to skip lunch to make it on time. On top of it, they were all going down together meaning Tsuna would have to pretend to be clumsy and fall into all of the unconveniently placed and timed pitfalls, snakes and boulders.

Karasuma had told him about this predicament and told him to just stay home, but no he just _had_ to not listen and go to school anyways.

"It's time to leave for the assembly." Karasuma announced to the class.

The class collectively groaned, "Not again!"

"It's always a hassle to get to the main campus and back..."

"Why must it be after lunch? I'm going to starve!" They grumbled to each other and themselves as everyone made their way down the mountain.

Everything seemed to be going well for everyone, Tsuna included. He only had to trip every so often and that kept him complacent with his act. Unfortunately, everyone jinxed it when they thought that they were going to get down the mountain scot-free.

The first instance of bad luck was when Tsuna tripped. This time was different from the other times Tsuna had before. This time, Tsuna didn't mean to trip. His clumsiness and bad luck had decided that they were going to work together to altogether ruin his trip down.

The class shrieked as they watched Tsuna trip in front of a steeper part of the mountain. Tsuna felt himself falling down and hitting the uneven ground, but it didn't stop there. The ground, while not a cliff, was steep enough to take Tsuna's momentum and turn his fall into a tumble all the way down to the base of the mountain.

Tsuna was unable to stop nor control where he was going as he rolled down. That is, until he fell into a small river. Tsuna managed to gain his bearings through the term oil and swim to the river bank.

"Argh!" Tsuna groaned as he coughed up some water. "At least Reborn taught me how to swim..." Tsuna tried to look at the brighter side of almost drowning. He sighed, his clothes were soaked... and to add on top of that, Tsuna wasn't even sure where he was supposed to go.

"Well, I know that the river has a bridge leading back to the main path..." Tsuna mumbled to himself sullenly. He began to tread along the river side, looking for a bridge, "I wish the others were here..."

Tsuna froze, "The others aren't here! I don't need to keep my 'Dame' mask up!" Tsuna said in sudden realization, "Whoo!" He began bouncing around without a care. He ran along the river without error and found the bridge in no time. He rushed through the path and past every obstacle that he would have had to deal with if he had stuck to the group until reaching the bottom of the mountain and to the main campus gates.

Tsuna grinned as he walked through the metal gates. He felt a great relief from avoiding any chances of being revealed yet. He continued walking, closing his eyes for a second to rest them. He opened them again only for them to feel heavy and flutter shut again.

Tsuna decided to let them rest for a bit before opening them again. He had always gotten tired after being in water and he had also taken quite the fall on top of that. He forgot, however, that he was still walking and tripped over a stray rock.

"Ugh..." Tsuna groaned in discomfort. The concrete floor was definitely not the most comfortable place to fall, especially compared to the usual soft, nutrient rich soil surrounding the classroom.

"Hey, You okay?" A familiar voice asked.

Tsuna groggily looked up, "Gakushu?"

"Need a hand?" Asano asked playfully with a light smirk on his face.

"Thanks!" Tsuna said, grabbing a hold of Asano's open hand. "Though..." Tsuna's face showed worry, "Shouldn't you not dirty your reputation with me?"

Asano blinked owlishly, "Why should I care what they think?" He asked in disbelief of Tsuna's selfishlessness.

"Well, I-" Tsuna tried to continue, but Asano turned away.

"Where are the rest of your class?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment, "I-I went ahead. They're probably s-still making their way down." Reborn would surely up his train if he heard about this.

"Did going ahead also include going for a swim?" Asano asked.

"W-well, I might have tripped and fallen down a hill and into a nearby river..." Tsuna mumbled out reluctantly.

"You astound me with how clumsy you are." Asano teased

Tsuna defended himself, "I can't control it!"

"Which is why I'll allow you to borrow an extra uniform."

"Really?!" Tsuna asked enthusiastically, "B-but your clothes wouldn't fit me..." Tsuna distressfully told Asano.

"Tsuna, there are extra pairs of uniforms in the nurse's office in case of emergencies." Asano clarified.

"Oh." Tsuna said dumbly.

"Come on." Asano said as he began to walk into the gigantic school building. Tsuna carefully followed after, making sure not to gain too many roaming students' attention. He didn't want to ruin Asano's reputation.

Asano stopped abruptly, causing Tsuna to run into him, "Here we are." Asano announced with a small smile of amusement.

"S-sorry!" Tsuna apologized profusely.

Asano rolled his eyes, "It's okay. Now, let's find you a uniform that will fit you." Tsuna nodded as they walked into the empty room. It was exceedingly bland and held only the necessary supplies needed in the room. No pictures or decorations, just empty.

Asano led Tsuna to a small closet at the side of the room. He picked up a large box labeled uniforms and placed it onto an open table. He reached back in again and fished out a small box and handed it to Tsuna for him to sort through.

They both began to search through their boxes of folded uniforms without any conversation. It brought a peaceful and comfortable silence that was only broken by the small noises of hands brushing against boxes and the ruffling of clothing as they rummaged through the office.

While the atmosphere was nice, the folding job of the clothing inside the box was not to Tsuna's liking. Each uniform was folded unneatly, as if it was folded quickly than thrown into the box without care.

It only took a few minutes more for Tsuna to give in and complain. "What kind of folding job is this?" He grumbled to himself under his breath, refolding every uniform he went through.

"You're really good at folding those." Asano teased, holding up a uniform that Tsuna had folded three times before being happy with how it looked.

Tsuna smiled, "I would always help my mom with the laundry at my old house."

"Really? Do you still help around the house?" Asano asked.

"I live alone now. So, yes. I do." Tsuna replied with an underlining wistful tone. He was unaware of how he had made it sound like his mom had passed away or he had been kicked out.

"What happened?" Asano asked carefully.

Tsuna's eyes widened in realization, "Oh! Nothing bad!" He admitted, quickly trying to get rid of the misunderstanding. "I just chose to move here alone while my mom stayed home with the rest of the family."

"You have siblings?" Asano, growing more and more intrigued, continued to question Tsuna.

Tsuna anxiously scratched the back of his neck, "Adopted, but yes."

"How many do you have?" Asano crossed the line of comfort with Tsuna with the final question. Tsuna couldn't truly state how many siblings he had without arousing suspicion from Asano. That and Tsuna( and the author) didn't want to try to count everyone.

"W-well- Oh! These are my size!" Tsuna changed the subject swiftly over to the clothes again. Holding up a small uniform, Tsuna asked, "Where could I change?"

"You can change here." Asano said, "I'll just stay outside and keep anyone from coming in."

"Ok! Thanks!" Tsuna told Asano.

It was quiet again inside the office, but this time Asano wasn't there to make the room feel less empty and dismal. Tsuna quickly changed out of his soggy uniform and into the dry one. He didn't want to stay in there for long.

Once completely finished cleaning himself up, Tsuna peaked his head out from the nurses office to look for Asano. He held onto his soggy but neatly folded uniform in his hands as he scanned the emptied hallway.

"You're done already?" Asano asked, spooking Tsuna, who gave a small shriek as he turned to see Asano leaning against the wall next to the door.

Tsuna grinned, "Yep!"

"That's good. The assembly will be starting in a few minutes." Asano stated calmly.

"S-shouldn't we go then?" Tsuna asked.

Asano nodded, "Would you care to join me during the assembly?" Asano asked gently.

"Just until the others get here," Tsna told him, "But then I'll have to go back."

Asano nodded, "That's fine. But until then, hang close to me." He told Tsuna. "I don't want anyone to antagonize you for being in Class-E." Tsuna smiled up at Asano gleefully as he began to follow Asano through the halls and to the assembly.

~Elsewhere~

The class had tried to chase after Tsuna, but were too slow to follow his quickly descending figure into the forest. They soon lost sight of him and had to stop for a rest. Everyone was worried for Tsuna.

"We need to save him!" Okajima started, pyching everyone else up too.

Karasuma sighed, "If we do that, we will be late to the assembly." He told them, completely unworried or sympathetic for Tsuna, "We'll just have to hope that Tsuna can make it there on time too."

The class didn't like this one bit. "He's like a GPS!Always thinking they're going the right way but actually completely off despite knowing where everything is!" Kayano argued fretfully.

"And he's never been on the main campus before since he transferred here without dropping down." Nagisa added.

Karasuma held back a groan of frustration as he felt an oncoming headache. These kids didn't know how capable Tsuna actually was. However, Karasuma did remember that Tsuna really was directionally challenged. But, he believed that Tsuna was smart enough to know that if he was really lost, then just head back up the mountain because a mountain only has one point and that point held the classroom.

"Plus he's even more likely to attract bullies!" Isogai told Karasuma as the students thought that they could guilt trip him into searching for Tsuna instead of going to the assembly.

Takebayashi stepped up, "I have seen a 27% increased amount of perverts near him than any other girls in E-class."

Karasuma paused along with the rest of the class.

"...What?" A few students asked in stupor.

Most of the girls soon chimed in with their cries of, "Why would you keep track of that!?" "You stalker!"

"I'll be blunt." Takebayashi said as he pushed in his glasses, "We all have an overwhelming sense to protect him. My way is by observation."

The class quieted. They all knew what he was talking about. Each and every one of them felt the need to keep Tsuna safe. Karasuma deduced that it must be Tsuna's Sky flames. He would have to tell Tsuna about raining in his flames more so that the students wouldn't be so affected by him.

"Yeah right!" Yelled Terasaka, "You're a pervert through and through!"

This started the girls off, "You better stay away from him!" "Yeah!" When Tsuna had gotten to meet the girls of Class-E, they had almost instantly clicked together. They adored him and the boys thought that it was probably because of Tsuna's girly looks and nature.

"Ok! Quit it!" Karasuma yelled, "You can look for him as we travel down the mountain."

This seemed to satisfy the class as they quieted down and quickly got to work making their way down.

"Hey, Nagisa..." Karasuma called Nagisa away from the group.

Nagisa jogged over, "Yes, Mr. Karasuma?"

"I would like to ask you a favor..." Karasuma told him in a hushed voice.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked apprehensively.

"Please don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I don't want to upset Tsuna." Karasuma told Nagisa, looking around to see if there were any students trying to listen in. Fortunately, they were all pretty distracted with the task of finding Tsuna.

Nagisa looked up at Karasuma carefully, "I promise." He told Karasuma after a moment of thought.

"I'm sure you have noticed that Tsuna stutters a lot and often says things that don't line up with what he says." Karasuma started, pausing to see if Nagsa was following. "I don't know if you realized but Tsuna accidentally gave you a man's name a few days ago. He hinted at them living together, but Tsuna's file claims that he lives alone."

Nagisa's eyes widened, "Yes, I remember! Do you know who that man is?"

"If I tell you then you must not tell anyone without me or Tsuna's permission." Karasuma warned.

"Ok." Nagisa agreed to the terms.

Karasuma sighed, "I shouldn't even be telling you this, but luckily Reborn gave me permission to tell one student..." At this Nagisa grew more attentive, "Nagisa, Reborn is my older brother and Tsuna's boyfriend." Karasuma paused, Nagisa could tell he was growing more paranoid by the second despite his calm demeanor, "He is also-"

"It's okay! You don't have to tell me anymore than that." Nagisa told Karasuma, "I know you don't want to tell me."

Karasuma studied Nagisa, the small boy had completely read him even though he had kept a carefully made facade of calmness on. "Thank you..." Karasuma said, "I was wondering if you could help cover him if it comes down to it."

"Of course." Nagisa replied with resolve. "Though I have to ask. Did you really mean older brother? I mean- Not that it's a bad thing that he's older...!"

"Unfortunately, Yes, Reborn is older than me, but I'm not going to separate them." Karasuma admitted, "As much as I am against the age difference, they truly love each other and I'm not going to ruin it for them."

Nagisa nodded, the walk soon became quiet as Nagisa took in the information and processed it. He really couldn't believe that Tsuna had a boyfriend already and they were an older one too. But that didn't really matter to him. He would do whatever he could to help Tsuna and Mr. Karasuma.

Karasuma could only watch as he saw something spark inside Nagisa's eyes.

~Timeskip~

The class walked into the main campus dejectedly. They had been unable to find Tsuna and the fact that he could still be out there haunted them all the way inside. Their moods worsened when the other classes began to mock them.

Nagisa tried his best to ignore the jabs and taunts from the upperclassmen.

"Hey, Nagisa!" Tanaka greeted with a smirk, "You must be tired."

Takada continued his friend's taunt, "It's a long hike from the top of the mountain to the main school building, Isn't it?" They two disgusting boys laughed at Nagisa's misfortune, but eventually their laughter turned to frowns as they saw that Nagisa had turned away and stopped listening.

The other students continued this until the Vice principal walked on stage.

"As Vice Principal, I honor you, the chosen few gathered from all around the country to study here. The Elite! But you dare not become complacent! If you let your guard down, you'll end up like those hopeless you-know-who's!" He exclaimed loudly before acting surprised, "Oh! Excuse me. Did I say that out loud?" He said, avoiding apologizing to the students he saw as nothing but a waste of time.

"Nagisa," Sugaya whispered as the Vice Principal continued to downgrade them, "Where's Karma?"

Nagisa gave a weak smile, "He ditched. Said he wouldn't mind getting punished for skipping the assembly. He's a troublemaker all right, but I can see where he's coming from." Nagisa said before quietly adding. "And we at least know where he is too, unlike Tsuna."

Sugaya sighed, "It's partly our faults for not watching over him well enough. We knew that he was clumsy and can't navigate to save his life." After that the conversation came to a swift end as they reluctantly chimed back into what the Vice Principal was announcing.

"Next, we have an announcement from the student council." The Vice Principal announced, "Are the student council members prepared?" He asked in a fond tone.

_Who's that?_

_I'd like to get to know him._

Hearing the whispers, the class turned to see Karasuma walking into the building. "I'm one of the teachers of class E. My name is Karasuma. I'm up at the 3-E classroom all the time, so I thought I'd take this opportunity to greet the rest of you teachers." They heard him tell the other teachers.

"Mr. Karasuma!" Kurahashi called, "We've decorated our knife sheaths."

Nakamura chimed in too, "Cute, ain't it?" They both smiled widely as they showed off their glitterfied sheaths.

Karasuma rushed over towards them and lowered the knife sheaths down, "I don't mind you decorating them," He told them, "But don't show them to me here! The other students aren't supposed to know about the assassination, remember?!" He premanded them in a hushed tone.

Both sweatdropped at his exasperated face and smiled awkwardly, "We get the message!" They replied.

_They seem to get along with their teacher..._

_Lucky! All our teachers are ugly. Even the guys in our class are ugly._

_Okay, Who's that?_

_Is she a class-E teacher too?_

Karasuma turned around to see Irina walking in after him, "Why are you here, Irina?" He asked gruffly.

"Oh, shut up." She rolled her eyes as she walked past him, "I'm just here to gather intel for my next plan."

The students who noticed Irina watched as she walked towards the Class-E students, "Nagisa. Your notebook, with all all the octopus's weaknesses in it. I want to borrow it." She told him out of the ear shot of any non-Class-E students.

"What?" Nagisa asked, "But I've already told you everything."

Irina pounced on him, "I know you're hiding the good stuff."

Nagisa tried to escape, "No really!"

Irina continued despite Nagisa's protests, "Just hand it over or I'll suffocate you!~"

Nagisa began to turn blue as he slowly lost oxygen, "I can't breathe... For real Ms. Vitch!" He told her.

_What are they doing?_

_Since when does the class-E get to have all the fun teachers?_

"Okay." A student council member began, "The student council events are all printed on the handout you just received."

Sugino looked around to see if he was the only one who hadn't gotten one, "What?"

"Huh?" Okajima asked confused, "Where's ours?"

Isogai calmly raised his hand, "Excuse me, Class-E didn't get the handout yet." He told them.

"Oh really??" The student council member asked with a rancorous grin, "That's strange. I'm sorry. I seem to have forgotten the ones for class-E. You can borrow mine and memorize it." He said politely before switching his tone spitefully, "That is, _if_ you can read."

The whole of Class-E pitfully looked down in humiliation. The students around them laughed mockingly at them, but before it could continue any farther a wind brushed past the E-class students and placed a paper in each of their hands.

"Isogai." Called a newly appeared Koro~sensei, twirling a pen between his flimsy, fake fingers. "Problem solved. Everyone seems to have a handwritten copy of the hand out now." The students smiled, spirits lifted once again by Koro~sensei.

"Nevermind!" Isogai called out, "We have the handouts so go ahead, Continue!"

"No way! How? Hey! Who spoiled our prank?" The student council member stuttered out belligerently, "Oh... Err.. Uh-hum. Let's keep going." He pittfully said as he tried to cover up his outburst.

_Um, I don't remember that teacher._

_He's pretty tall... And seems like he's made of rubber_

Irina swiftly pulled out an Anti-sensei knife and began swinging at Koro~sensei. "Hold still!" She shouted aggressively.

_And she is... trying to stab him!?_

Karasuma quickly put an end to this by restraining Irina and leading her outside and away from the other students.

_Now what? This is weird._

Maehara broke the long held silence from Class-E and laughed, "Haha! Ms. Vitch never learns, does she?" After this the upperclassmen watched as Class-E laughed together and ignored their taunts.

After the assembly, the students were left with a few minutes to talk to each other until classes were to resume. It was always this time that Class-E would take the time to walk back up the mountain.

"We'll go ahead Nagisa!" Sugino told Nagisa with Kayano next to him.

Nagisa nodded, "Okay. I'll catch up after I grab a soda." Nagisa watched as his friends left before turning to the vending machine and grabbing a soda for himself.

"Hey, Nagisa." Takada greeted with a disgusted grin, "Aren't you guys getting a bit carried away?" He asked.

"What?" Nagisa asked confused.

Tanaka told Nagisa, "Laughing and having fun?"

"You're Class-E, the loser class." Takada sneered, "Accept it.

"Your life's crap and it's going to stay that way." Tanaka continued as he saw Nagisa glance at him.

"Hey!" Takada yelled, "What's with that glint in your eyes?" Nagisa remained quiet.

Tanaka became even more enraged, "Say something, Class-E!" He screamed at Nagisa, grabbing a hold of his collar "I'll kill you!"

They both frightfully backed away as Nagisa looked up, "You wouldn't know how..." He told them as he tried to walk away. Unfortunately, the two boys didn't take a hint that you shouldn't mess with an assassin and roughly threw Nagisa down to the ground.

From afar, Tsuna saw this happening and turned to Asano. "Could I ask a favour from you?" He asked, using his puppy eyes for better effect.

Asano, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to say yes, said, "Yes?"

Tsuna smiled at this and pointed towards Nagisa and the two Class-D students, "Could you make those meanies back off Nagisa?" He said cutely.

Asano sighed, "Just this once..."

Tsuna did a little happy twirl and hugged Asano, "Thank you!"

"Just stay behind me." Asano told Tsuna as he began walking towards the scene. "Hey D-class students!" He addressed them, "Classes will be resuming soon."

"Oh! Asano!" They smiled widely as they saw that it was Asano, someone who despised Class-E. "We were just teaching this E-class trash some manners." They told him, trying to suck up to him.

Asano was unfazed, "So?" He replied much to their chagrin, "That doesn't excuse yourself academically, or would you rather be put into E-class for repeated tardiness?"

"No we'll leave right away!" Tanaka replied as they both eagerly ran away.

Nagisa looked up from the ground, "Uhh...? Thanks, Asano." He said as he was uncertain if Asano was really helping him.

"Don't thank me." Asano replied coolly, "I was just helping a friend out."

Nagisa tilted his head in confusion, but was quickly met with an answer, "Thanks again Asano! I'll repay you later~" Tsuna said, popping out from behind Asano.

"Repay me with a kiss." Asano said boldly.

Tsuna's face went pale, "Hiee! B-but this would be my first kiss!" He lied.

"Fine then just a kiss on the cheek." Asano

Tsuna stuttered, "O-ok..."

Nagisa, realizing Tsuna was lying, began to play along, "You don't have to do this Tsuna..." He said.

Tsuna shook his head, "No it's fine, but Asano," Tsuna's tone became serious, "Just know that I will never be able to reciprocate your feelings. I only see you as an older brother." Tsuna told him"

Asano shrugged, "Thought as much. It was worth a shot, but I'm still getting that kiss from my adorable little 'sister'." He grinned teasingly.

Tsuna grinned, "That title won't work on me! My siblings already call me that!" He told Asano.

Nagisa sweat dropped, "I don't think that's something to be proud of..." But his voice went unheard in the two's conversation.

"Tsuna~chan..." Asano tried.

Tsuna shook his head, "Nope."

Asano grinned, "Tuna~chan."

"Never call me Tuna ever again." Tsuna demanded, leaking out a bit of his KI.

Asano shivered but quickly hid it with a smirk, "I was joking Tsu~chan."

Tsuna shrieked, "Hiee! Don't call me that either! Only my mom calls me that!" He told Asano embarrassedly.

"Not anymore." Asano stated cheekily.

Nagisa stood in between the two in complete amazement. He had never seen Asano ever smile at someone without being exceedingly fake, but Tsuna had somehow gotten to him to genuinely smile _and_ become his friend.

Sinclair Tsunayoshi:

**6**. Can become friends with anyone (Ex. _Asano_ )

  
Nagisa looked at the time, "Tsuna, the others are waiting on us." He told him.

Tsuna nodded, "Ok!" But just before Tsuna followed he turned to Asano and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. Tsuna turned back to Nagisa and began walking away.

"Wait." Asano stopped them, "I'm going to escort you there." He told them.

"We should be fine." Nagisa told Asano, reluctant to let Asano near Koro~sensei.

Asano defended himself, "I can't have my little Tsu~chan getting hurt." He said.

Tsuna, sensing Nagisa's distress, said, "Asano, I appreciate that you want to keep me safe, but I have Nagisa with me."

"Fine." Asano said grumbly before walking away, but not without saying a sweet goodbye to Tsuna.

"Let's go!" Tsuna told Nagisa as he began to walk away.

Nagisa smiled, "Wrong way. The mountain is south-east of the school."

Tsuna blushed bashfully before nodding, "Ok!" He tried again, turning around and began walking away again.

Nagisa sighed as Tsuna continued to go the wrong way. "Here." Nagisa said as he grabbed a hold of Tsuna's arm gently and led him to the gates. The walk was peaceful and even more enjoyable than when Tsuna had been with Asano. Nagisa's aura was more welcoming than Asano's and was a lot easier to be comfortable and relax with.

The peaceful walk was finished once Tsuna spotted the rest of the class. "Guys! Guys!" Tsuna called out cheerfully as he waved his hand. The happy greeting was quickly shut down by everyone else.

"Where were you?!" Kayano demanded.

Tsuna nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry. Asano wouldn't let me leave his side for the assembly."

The class looked to Nagisa for confirmation. Once Nagisa nodded, efferming it they bombed him with a barrage of even more questions, "You were with Asano?!" "Are you ok?" "Did he threaten you or something?"

Tsuna didn't like how his classmates were untrustworthy of Asano. "No, We're friends!" Tsuna defended him, "He wouldn't hurt me!" After his small outburst, Tsuna walked off to blow off some steam. This left the class astonished.

"It's true." Nagisa told them, "Asano even calls Tsuna, 'Tsu~chan'" Nagisa then walked after Tsuna to discuss what Karasuma had told him earlier, and avoided his classmates' eager questions.


	9. Test Time (Pt. 1)

_"Hey, Nagisa..." Karasuma called Nagisa away from the group._

_Nagisa jogged over, "Yes, Mr. Karasuma?"_

_"I would like to ask you a favor..." Karasuma told him in a hushed voice._

_"What is it?" Nagisa asked apprehensively._

_"Please don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I don't want to upset Tsuna." Karasuma told Nagisa, looking around to see if there were any students trying to listen in. Fortunately, they were all pretty distracted with the task of finding Tsuna._

_Nagisa looked up at Karasuma carefully, "I promise." He told Karasuma after a moment of thought._

_"I'm sure you have noticed that Tsuna stutters a lot and often says things that don't line up with what he says." Karasuma started, pausing to see if Nagsa was following. "I don't know if you realized but Tsuna accidentally gave you a man's name a few days ago. He hinted at them living together, but Tsuna's file claims that he lives alone."_

_Nagisa's eyes widened, "Yes, I remember! Do you know who that man is?"_

_"If I tell you then you must not tell anyone without me or Tsuna's permission." Karasuma warned._

_"Ok." Nagisa agreed to the terms._

_Karasuma sighed, "I shouldn't even be telling you this, but luckily Reborn gave me permission to tell one student..." At this Nagisa grew more attentive, "Nagisa, Reborn is my older brother and Tsuna's boyfriend." Karasuma paused, Nagisa could tell he was growing more paranoid by the second despite his calm demeanor, "He is also-"_

_"It's okay! You don't have to tell me anymore than that." Nagisa told Karasuma, "I know you don't want to tell me."_

_Karasuma studied Nagisa, the small boy had completely read him even though he had kept a carefully made facade of calmness on. "Thank you..." Karasuma said, "I was wondering if you could help cover him if it comes down to it."_

_"Of course." Nagisa replied with resolve. "Though I have to ask. Did you really mean older brother? I mean- Not that it's a bad thing that he's older...!"_

_"Unfortunately, Yes, Reborn is older than me, but I'm not going to separate them." Karasuma admitted, "As much as I am against the age difference, they truly love each other and I'm not going to ruin it for them."_

~~

Tsuna sighed, scratching his head in contemplation, "So, Karasuma told you about Reborn and me, so that you can help me...?" Tsuna asked.

Nagisa replied awkwardly, "...Yes..."

"I hope you don't think differently of me." Tsuna said to Nagisa after a short pause of silence.

"I don't...!" Nagisa flusteredly answered at the accusation, "Why would I?"

Tsuna blanked, "He didn't tell you everything did he?" He asked.

"He didn't seem to want to say anything more about Reborn, so I didn't make him say more." Nagisa told Tsuna bashfully.

"I see..." Tsuna said, "Join me for dinner tonight! I'll tell you more." He offered

"How about after midterms?" Nagisa proposed, "My mom won't allow me to do anything but study until then."

"Sure!" Tsuna said, "Now, let's head back to class."

Nagisa smiled nodding in reply, "Right." With that they walked back to the group in a complacent silence.

~~

"Well then..!" Koro-sensei clapped to get the class's attention, "Let's begin! Midterms are coming up. That being the case. Today we'll have a high speed study session. My visual clones will teach you one-on-one focusing on your weakest subjects." Koro-sensei explained as he began to clone himself.

"So stupid...!" Terasaka scoffed at the Koro-sensei clones that were beginning to help his classmates. "And you made headbands too!" He laughed mockingly before looking at his clone. "....How come I get Naruto?!"

"Ehh!? Me too?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise, pointing at his clone.

Koro~sensei laughed, "Who doesn't like Naruto...? Besides, You're both in need of some ninja help."

Tsuna continued to stare dumbfounded at Koro~sensei. "Shall we begin?" Koro-sensei asked. Tsuna gave in and took out his math book, taking this time to count the clones.

"The answer is hidden inside the example sentence. Let me give you a hint." Okuda's Koro-sensei told her.

Sugaya's clone began writing on his homework, "Eighteen seventy one... Han is done. I'll draw an illustration of a crying samurai as a mnemonic device."

 _'6 Japanese, 8 Math, 3 Civics, 4 Science, 4 English and 2 Naruto...'_ Tsuna noted.

"Whoa!" A few students yelled in surprise as they stared at Koro-sensei's now disfigured face.

Koro-sensei frowned, "Please hold off with your assassination attempts Karma!" He scolded Karma, "Avoiding you is giving me a headache! This high-speed clone is more delicate than I thought!"

Karma, sticking out his tongue, gave a mischievous smile to Koro-sensei. Nagisa sweat dropped as Koro-sensei's face popped back into his usual shape. "Isn't it tiring making so many clones?" Nagisa asked.

"No worries!" Koro~sensei reassured Nagisa, "I have a clone resting outside."

Nagisa, along with a few others listening to the conversation, turned to the window, and looking outside they saw a clone laying on a lawn chair and sipping some lemonade. 'Isn't that just using up more energy?' Nagisa thought.

Koro~sensei took this time to turn the attention back to studying, "So..." He began and an hour later he finished, "Do you understand, Nagisa?" Koro-sensei asked.

Nagisa nodded in confirmation, "Sure do." Koro-sensei smiled in satisfaction as he ended the class's study session for the day.

~~~Timeskip~~~

As Koro-sensei bid the students farewell, Karasuma and Irina were in the teacher's lounge entertaining their unexpected guest. "What is the fastest way to solve a rubix cube?" His deep voice asked them, "Any ideas, teachers...? No? It's simple really..."

Both stayed silent as Asano, the principle and their boss, brought the rubix cube up and began fiddling with it. "Just pull it apart." He told them condescending as he used a metal tool to break the cube apart, "...Then put it back together." He continued as Koro-sensei walked into the room. "Straight forward. Logical." Asano turned to face Koro-sensei with a mocking smile, "Nice to meet you, Koro~sensei."

"...?" Koro~sensei stared at Asano confused.

Irina huffed in annoyance, "He's the principle of the school." She explained to him.

"In other words..." Karasuma added, "He's our boss."

Koro~sensei immediately began to flail around,"O-Oh! I'm sorry you had to hike all the way up this mountain!" He told Asano as he got a chair, sat Asano down in it and began to give him a back massage, "By the way, would it be possible to get a raise?" Koro-sensei added not so slyly.

Nagisa, having gone back inside to give Koro-sensei his homework, sweat dropped outside the room.

Koro~sensei Weakness: 

**6.** Kissing up to boss

  
Asano stood up, unfazed by Koro-sensei's antics, "I'm the one who should apologize. I meant to come say hello long ago, but I couldn't find the time. I've heard about you from the ministry of Defense and Mr. Karasuma here. Of course I can't say that I know everything about you. But..." Asano's words beginning to turn sour, "I imagine it must be sad. Wanting to be a savior, but ending up as the villian who is going to destroy it instead..." Asano trailed off before regaining his earlier, nicer, tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. After all, There's nothing I can do to save the world. I'll just let things take their natural course."

Karasuma stepped in, "We're grateful for that."

"You seem like a very practical person..." Irina, leaning on one of the deaks, told Asano, "I like that in a man."

"Flattering." Asano replied back monotonously, "But, as the head of this school, I must consider the possibility of this planet remaining intact. In other words..." Asano stepped towards Koro-sensei, "I must consider this school's future if someone succeeds in killing you. To put it bluntly, I need Class-E to stay as it is."

Koro~sensei did not react, but anyone could tell that that comment had irked him, "At the very bottom? So that everyone else can look down on them?" Koro-sensei inquired.

"I call it my 'Worker Ant' Theory." Asano explained, "Like in an ant hill, in my group 20% barely work, 20% work overtime and the remaining 60% work just enough. My goal is to create an environment that guarantees that 95% work hard...

' _We don't want to be like Class-E!_ '

' _Class-E students are losers!_ '

I need a scapegoat. A 5% everyone hates and no one wants to be."

Koro-sensei, with his facade of naive happiness beginning to slip, asked Asano, "So you want your 5%, Class-E, to be weak and miserable."

Asano's subtle smirk grew, answering Koro-sensei's question, "I received a complaint from Class-D's homeroom teacher today. 'A class-E student gave my students a dirty look. He even threatened to kill them'..."

'...W-what...?' Nagisa's face blanked behind the door he was hiding behind.

"...I know what they're learning in class-E, so this incident is understandable. I even find it rather amusing. However, the problem is they're not remembering their place at the bottom of the heap. Class-E needs to be constantly reminded of their station. You know what you have to tell them!" Asano told them as he walked towards the exit before turning around swiftly with a glint in his eye, "Koro-sensei! Let's see you solve this in less than a second." He yelled, throwing up a wire puzzle abruptly.

"What?! That's...!" Koro-sensei flumbled around in surprise as he fell to the floor a second later entangled in the puzzle itself. "... A little help here...?" He wheezed from the floor.

Koro~sensei weakness:

**7.** Wire puzzles induce panic in him.

  
"Your speed is truly amazing. Just as they say." Asano praised, "And I'm sure you can evade any attack with it. However... There are some problems in this world that you can't solve with speed. I should get going..."

Nagisa stepped away from the door as it slid open. "Hello!" Asano told them with an unhidden mocking tone, "I hope you do well on your midterm! Good luck!" He waved as he walked off.

Nagisa watched as the principal left with a blank face. However a hand on his back snapped him out of his self-condescending thoughts.

"Don't worry about him!" Tsuna smiled warmly at Nagisa, making sure to add some of his flames to calm Nagisa.

Nagisa jumped away from Tsuna, "When did you get here?!" Tsuna only giggled as he turned to Koro-sensei, Karasuma and Irina coming out of the teacher's lounge.

~~~Timeskip~~~

As everyone flooded into the classroom the next day, they found dozens of Koro-sensei clones ready to teach them. "I worked hard to multiply myself!" One of Koro-sensei's clones yelled. "Let's study!"

"Um, Koro~sensei...?" Kayano asked, "Aren't you over doing it?"

Koro~sensei's clone for Kayano moved towards her as his other clones dispersed to the students, "No. I don't think so." He told her earnestly.

"You look exhausted." Maeehara observed.

Okuda, looking up from her assignment, asked her clone, "Why are you working so hard anyway?"

"So that you'll do well on your exams and then..." He trailed off, beginning to daydream a future where the students(Tsuna) thanked him(with one of his homemade bentos) for helping them pass the test. "Nurufufufu!" Koro-sensei laughed creepily.

Tsuna looked at Korosenai's now flushed face, "What does that face mean?" He asked airheadedly.

Karma clicked his tongue, "Nothing good, I bet."

Koro~sensei, still envisioning the future results of his study session, "...So... I'm in less danger of being killed and more likely to fulfill my dream!" His smile widening significantly.

"Nah..." Mimura dismissed Koro-sensei's words, "Midterm is a joke"

"Yeah, It's not worth it." Yada agreed.

"Who needs good grades after we get the ten billion yen for killing you?" The class voiced their opinion.

Koro~sensei snapped away from his daydream in shock, "What?! You're kidding right?!" He screamed.

"We're class-E." Okajima said, giving a pitiful laugh, "The end class, remember?"

Mimura nodded, "We have a better shot at the assassination than good grades." She said despondently.

"You must believe in yourselves!" Tsuna told them, frowning as he looked at his class in understanding. He too had once thought like them. He believed that he would never be able to do good in school or be anything better than worthless, but like Tsuna, these students had a teacher who wasn't going to let them fail and would help them succeed in life.

"Oh... I see." Koro-sensei replied bitterly, "At the moment, none of you have the right to call yourself an assassin. Everyone outside in the school yard! Now! And please fetch Mr Karasuma and Miss Irina as well."

The students looked at each other questionablely as the clones of koro-sensei dispersed, leaving them in a quiet stupor.

"What's got into him all of a sudden?" Mimura broke the silence.

"Dunno." Nakamura shrugged, "Something pissed him off."

Tsuna shook his head in disappointment, "I'll go get Karasuma and Irina. You all should head out to the field now." He told them, leaving quickly without waiting for a reply.

As the students waited for Tsuna to arrive with their teachers, they watched as Koro-sensei moved their training equipment out and away from the school yard's field.

Once everyone had gathered, Koro-sensei looked over the crowd. "Miss Irina." He called, "As a professional assassin, when preparing your hit. Do you formulate just one plan?"

Irina looked down from the top of the school building stairs, "No, It's actually rare for the main plan to go off without a hitch, so an assassin must always have a detailed backup plan, or more, just in case." She explained to Koro-sensei as he began to twirl around in a circle slowly, "Of course, all the backup pans I had for you didn't work, but you just wait! I'll get you next time-"

"You're so adorable!" Koro-sensei interrupted Irina and turned to address their gym teacher, "Mr. Karasuma, When you train the students in knife techniques, Is the first attack the only important attack?" He asked, beginning to speed up.

"Hey!!" Irina's eye twitched while everyone around her ignored her.

Karasuma closed his eyes in thought, "The first attack is important, of course. But every move is equally as important. Formidable opponents most likely dodge your first attack. Whether you are victorious and survive depends on your follow-up attacks." Karasuma clarified.

"What are you getting at?!" Maehara yelled over the wind that Koro-sensei began to produce as he spun.

Koro~sensei soon made a tornado of wind and dirt. The students covered their eyes as they heard Koro-sensei's voice from inside it. "Like they said, assassins always have a back-up plan. What about you?" Koro-sensei inquired.

"You aren't taking your studies seriously. You're banking on getting that ten billion for killing me, but you're really just refusing to face your problems. What if I get bored and leave? What if someone kills me first? Then you're stuck with no way out of Class-E. Let me put it in another way. Those without a back-up plan don't have the right to call themselves assassins!

The schoolyard was covered in weeds, so I cleaned it up for you. I'm capable of disintegrating this planet. Weeding this was nothing to me. Show me that you have some sort of backup plan. Show me that I'm not wasting my time... or I'll flatten this school building and leave!" He acclaimed, finally coming to a stop.

Koro-sensei's proclamation left everyone in a daze as they processed his underlying threat. Koro-sensei stood unfazed by their lack of response and instead proudly gazed over his handy work.

The whole field, which had been previously filled with overgrown weeds and riddled with stray rocks waiting for someone to trip over, was now cleaned up and looked more like a gym area from the main campus.

Nagisa spoke out first, "A back up plan? By when?" He questioned.

"No hurry." Koro-sensei told them nonchalantly, "You'll have until tomorrow. I want everyone of you to score in the top 50 of tomorrow's midterm."

"What?!" The class shrieked in horrified union, "That's impossible!"

"You're closer than you think. You already have everything you need for your backup plan, thanks to your fabulous teacher." Koro~sensei told them, "Go into that exam with confidence. Give it your best and raise your head high with a smile on your face. Take pride in the fact that you are assassins and students of Class-E!"

The class looked at each other, quietly watching to see who would speak up first. Koro-sensei began to sweat from the lack of reaction. '...I- I thought that would work... I worked on that speech the whole morning too!' Koro-sensei internally cried.

"..."

"Come on! We can do this if we just try!" Tsuna spoke up. Everyone turned to see his reassuring smile.


	10. Test Time (Pt. 2)

_Whoa!_

_Here it comes!_

A huge monster labeled #4 charged towards the group. Everyone dodged it as it passed by and began to circle around them.

"We can't do anything with just a knife!" Kimura yelled to the others, "How are we supposed to solve question 4 with this?!" He glanced at his knife.

Some glanced over to him while others didn't allow themselves to be distracted and kept their eyes on #4 as it continued to prowl around them, looking for an opening to strike.

Tsuna stood behind his friends, watching over them carefully. He would only jump in to defeat the monster if the others needed him to, but that didn't stop him from helping from the shadows. He was proud of their progress from the beginning of the year and believed that with a little extra help they might be able to defeat every monster that came their way. From a far he heard a faint clicking sound. He turned to #4 but it had yet to make such a sound.

~

Tsuna's eye twitched as he listened to the repeated tapping on the desk a few meters in front of him. The teacher, Ono, as he had been told by his classmates, was tapping his pencil on the desk. No doubt he was doing it on purpose just to mess them up. Tsuna glanced around the room at his classmates

"Ono is so annoying!" Maehara said under his breath.

Megu grumbled, glaring at Ono, " It's so obvious he's trying to break our concentration."

Tsuna subconsciously nodded as he jotted down the answers without ever pausing to reread the problem or to double check his work. He took his time yet he knew he would be the first to finish, but maybe that was a good thing. He would be able to see how the others were faring without being wrongly accused as cheating by Ono.

"Just because you're in Class-E doesn't mean I'll let you cheat!" Ono sneered, " We real teachers are keeping an eye on you so you won't pull anything."

The class remained quiet, some glared at Ono while others paid no mind to him.

Nagisa, one of the few who ignored Ono, went back to his test. "I heard this test was going to be tough, but not like this. I can't even figure out where to begin!" He told the others quietly. "If this keeps up, the question is going to kill me!"

~

Tsuna looked around the battlefield with a frown. His friends were falling around him. 'Where is _he_?' Tsuna thought to himself as he glanced around for the familiar figure that would always come to save his students. He relaxed when he saw just who he was waiting for behind Nagisa.

The tentacle of the figure grabbed onto Nagisa's shoulder in a calming manner, "I've taught you well. It's not some weird monster, look carefully." Koro-sensei told Nagisa. Pointing at #4 as it began to shift into a fish, "See? When you calm down, it's perfectly ordinary. Just read each section of the question carefully and connect them all together to see the big picture." Nagisa's eyes widened as he reread the question, the fish becoming smaller, "Ta-dah! See? Nothing to be scared of. Now, Let's filet that fishy!"

"I get it!" Nagisa exclaimed as he turned to the others and yelled towards them, "The trick is to focus, Just like Koro~sensei taught us!" The others' eyes widened as they began to understand the questions better. They were soon taking down each question with no problem.

Tsuna grinned sadly as he counted each monster they defeated. #4, #5, #6...#7....#8, #9...... Now there were only a few more left. It seems like they would be able to defeat every monster left, but Tsuna knew that the last few monsters would be hard for them to assassinate like the rest. They had never seen ones like these before in class.

The class turned to the next question only to freeze up as it came lumbering behind them. Tsuna watched silently as each of his classmates were knocked down by the gigantic monster. Tsuna nonchalantly walked up to #10. He ignited his flame and easily took it down with one swift punch. He continued to battle each monster that came his way, and only ever stopping to make sure his family was okay.

~~

The classroom was somber as everyone held their test scores in their hands. None of them had even made it into the top 50 despite how much they had improved in the past few weeks. Tsuna looked over his friends with a forlorn expression. He wished he could help them study and do better, but his cover could be blown... But then again, what he did on the test was pretty much the same thing.

Karma and Nagisa shared a look as they saw Tsuna's glazed over eyes as he zoneout and emitted a slightly depressing aura. A little ways away the class could hear Karasuma yelling to someone from the main building through his phone. In short, the whole classroom was a mess.

"What's the meaning of this?" Karasuma shouted into his phone, "It's extremely unfair!"

"Strange..." The students could hear a muffled reply, "I thought you told everyone. You must have forgotten to pass on the information. After all, you hardly come down to the main building. Ha Ha Ha...." The teacher mockingly laughed.

Karasuma growled, "I didn't forget a thing. And it is clearly not appropriate or fair to change what the students are being tested on two days before the exam!"

"You don't understand, do you, Mr. Karasuma?" The teacher sneered, "We're a preparatory school. Forcing students to deal with last-minute changes is one of our methods. And down here in the main building, the principle himself taught the new material. Spectacularly so, if I may say." Karasuma frustratedly hung up on the man and turned to the students, giving them a look of pity.

The class shifted their gaze to Koro-sensei as they began to hear a few sniffles from him. "This is my fault... I've let you down." Koro-sensei told them despairingly, his back facing Tsuna and the others," I don't know how to face you."

The students looked away, disappointed in themselves for getting their hopes up. Tsuna watched as Karma wordlessly got up from his desk and walked up to Korosenai without anyone else taking notice.

Karma stopped in front of the desk and lunged at Koro-sensei while swiping at him with his anti-sensei knife. "Fine by me." Karma told Koro-sensei as he easily dodged, "It's easier to attack you when your back is turned."

"Karma!" Koro-sensei yelled in surprise and was about to lecture him about proper manners.

"It doesn't matter to me if they change the questions or not." Karma continued as the class began to watch the two in interest. "Because of you, I've done better than I ever have before! So, I don't want to leave Class-E. I enjoy this assassination class a lot more than my old one." Karma stated, showing his near perfect test scores. Before his usual smirk reappeared, "Well...? What are you gonna do, Huh? Are you gonna make a run for it, like you said because we didn't get in the top fifty? I think you're just scared of us killing you!" He taunted.

Tsuna smiled. Karma always seems to make the worst situations amusing. He nodded to himself, might as well join in on the fun.

"Korosenai, you could have told me you were scared of us killing you! Hmmmm..." Tsuna told him, pretending to think of a solution. "Oh! I know, I'll stop giving you bentos. Maybe that will help to ease your nerves of me poisoning it by accident!" Tsuna joked, giving the class a mischievous smile. The class seemed to pick up on Karma's plan too, and began to join in too.

_Ooooooh, are you scared, Koro~sensei?_

_You should have told us._

_Just say, 'Wahhh! I'm scared and I wanna go home!'_

_Yeah!_

Koro~sensei flailed around in frustration. "Aiyeee! I am not running away!" He screamed at them. The class grinned as he took the bait. "I'm going to get them back during final exams! I'm going to drop a house on him and then I'll... Wait! Tsuna, what did you say about your bentos?!"

Tsuna smiled happily as the classroom lit up with laughter. They all laughed as they forgot about their previous gloomy thoughts and poor scores.

"Why are you laughing?!" Koro-sensei cried out as his students' smiles and laughter only grew. Everyone soon dispersed into their own small groups.

Tsuna looked around to see Karma, Nagisa, Kayano and Okuda waving him over. He happily complied and quickly made his way over. "Good job, Karma!" Tsuna congratulated him on his scores.

Karma only nodded uninterestedly, "What did you get?" He asked, glancing at Tsuna's folder containing his results.

"Nothing impressive..." Tsuna unconvincingly replied as he tried to move on from his scores. Unfortunately, Karma yoinked the folder from Tsuna's grasp. He handed it to Nagisa who then let Kayano take it from his hands.

Nagisa smiled gently, knowing there was nothing he could do to help Tsuna. "We've all gotten horrible grades here- , uh, not including Karma."

Kayano nodded along as she opened the folder, "Yeah! It can't be that ba- ...d..." She trailed off as she read the scores.

 _'Is it really that bad?!'_ Karma, Nagisa and Okuda thought anxiously.

Tsuna grew annoyed and yelled loudly, "Give it back!" He tried to lung for the folder, but was held back by a tentacle.

"No fighting!" Koro-sensei scolded Tsuna, who only turned away with a small pout.

Karma paid no mind to Koro-sensei and replied, "We're just seeing Tsuna's score."

"Against my wish!" Tsuna chimed in grumply.

Koro~sensei lightened up, "Oh? What is it...?" He asked curiously. Other students who had heard the commotion also began to crowd around Kayano.

"H-his score is-" She tried to stutter out.

Koro~sensei froze as he saw the score. "F-First?!" He yelled in surprise. Kayano jumped in surprise from Koro-sensei's yell and dropped the folder.

The papers fell to the ground, each test was labeled with a hundred mark. The class could only stare in shock at the scores produced from the thought to be deadlast of the class.

_What?!_

Tsuna's face became neutral as he shrugged, "I thought that I would study just this once for Koro~sensei's sake." He told them lamely. He inwardly cringed at his excuse, but he didn't really feel like explaining that he was smart and the 'original' reason he was here was because he was too clumsy.


End file.
